Effectif réduit!
by Cannelle-Black
Summary: Un mois d'insertion'. C'est leur dernière trouvaille. Comme en ce moment c'est légèrement... la grosse merde, il n'y a malheureusement pas d'autre mot, le ministère eu une idée désastreuse. En gros, l'objectif est de transformer notre cher Poudlard en école moldue. /!\ Les trois premiers chapitres ont été écrit quand j'avais onze ans.
1. Chapter 2: Le gnangnan près de chez vous

10 heure, le 3 septembre, gare de King Cross

Hermione attendait, seule, assise sur un banc de la gare, perdue dans ses pensée. Cette année, elle avait obtenu le titre de préfète en chef. Elle était impatiente de connaître l'identité de son homologue. Intérieurement, elle priait pour que ce soit un ami, comme Hannah ou Ernie. Pour la énième fois, elle vérifia le billet sur lequel était noté l'heure du rendez-vous. 10 heure 30. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était en retard. La lionne n'y pouvait rien, elle voulait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance -à tout les sens du terme, d'ailleurs-, elle avait toujours cette peur de l'imprévu qui la tenaillait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

-Surtout par ces temps si sombre, dit-elle à haute voix.

-Alors, Granger, on parle toute seule maintenant? fit derrière elle une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrais entre mille.

-Nott! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant. Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici à cette heure?

-La même chose que toi, je suppose.

-Comment ça? Tu ne peut pas être préfet en chef, tu n'étais pas préfet tout court l'année dernière!

-Hé bien si,annonça-t-il fièrement. Nouveau règlement.

-Nouveau règlement! s'étrangla Hermy. Et depuis quand, s'il te plaît?

-Depuis qu'on a changé de directeur.

-Macgonagall a modifié le règlement! Et pourquoi?

-Ce n'est plus la vieille chouette qui est la directrice de Poudlard. Sans déconner, où étais-tu pendant ces vacances? Chez les moldus? se moqua-t-il.

La lionne le regarda comme elle regarderais une bouse de dragon qui se serait coincé sous la semelle de sa chaussure.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Rogue a obtenu le poste de directeur et l'autre est retournée à ses métamorphoses.

Un court silence suivit.

- C'est pour protéger les élèves que tu n'es pas partie vadrouille avec tes amis? demanda Théo.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour rester.

- Ta tâche promet d'être difficile.

La griffondore regarda le serpentard. La phrase qu'il avait prononcée n'était pas une menace. Juste une constatation.

-C'est dingue, dit Hermione.

Théodore observa son interlocutrice, l'air interrogateur.

-Nous venons d'avoir une conversation civilisée. Sans la moindre insulte. Pour la première fois depuis six ans.

-Je ne t'ai jamais insulté.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé.

-De toute façon, nous allons devoir cohabiter pendant un an.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Es-tu sur que tu es à serpentard? La maison de Voldemort -Théo grimaça- et de Malfoy?

-Dans ta bouche, je suppose que c'est un compliment. Attendez, Hermione Granger vient de me faire un compliment? Tu est sur que tout va bien?

-De toute façon, nous allons devoir cohabiter pendant un puis, mes amis s'en prendront suffisamment à toi.

- Et mes amis s'en prendront suffisamment à toi.

Ils se sourirent. Étant tous les deux intelligent, ils avaient parfaitement conscience de la symbolique de leur conversation. Un échange pareil entre serpentard et griffondor en temps de guerre, c'était miraculeux. Cela prouvait qu' humanité signifiait encore quelque chose.

- Ah, vous êtes là tous les deux!

Ils se levèrent précipitamment.

-Bonjour professeur Mcgonagald. récitèrent nos deux protagonistes.

L'enseignante de métamorphose se lança alors dans un long discours qu'il écoutèrent tous les deux avec attention.

-Bon, il est 10 heure 45 et les premiers élèves commencent à arriver. Allez vites vous installer dans le compartiment des préfet. Vous y expliquerez aux 8 nouveaux préfet les ficelles du métier -si vous me permettez l'expression. Je vous souhaite une bonne année.

Les deux préfet en chef se dirigèrent vers le grand compartiment. L'année promettait d'être riche en émotions de toute sorte.

Théo et mione ne cessaient d'échanger des regards embarassés. Aucun des deux ne mourrait d'envie de prendre la parole devant 24 personnes qu'ils connaissaient -pour la majorité- à peine.  
Une voix trainante interrompu leur silencieuse dispute:  
- Bon Granger, tu pourrais peut- être ouvrir la bouche et nous donner les objectifs de cette année, qu'on puisse rejoindre nos amis respectifs.  
- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'en prends à elle, si ce n'est par pur (dé)favoritisme!? demanda une manifique griffondore à la chevelure rousse. Ton copain, il a pas dit grand chose pour qu'on " puisse rejoindre nos amis respectifs".  
- Toi, Weasmoche fille on t'a pas rien demandé.  
- FERMEZ LA TOUT LES DEUX!  
Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent. A la surprise générale, c'est Hermione qui avait hurlé.  
Cette dernière renchérit plus calmement mais d'un ton sans réplique, façon Mollie Weasley:  
- Vous savez pourquoi une véritable guerre civile à lieu actuellement? C'est parce que, pendant des siècles, nos prédécesseurs ont eu un comportement semblable au notre! Qu'il ont passé leur vie à s'insulter! A ce diviser! Et maintenant que chacun scande son appartenance à un groupe, qu'il n'y a de soutien que pour ses amis -ce qui représente une part infime de la population- que nous sommes tous faibles et hétérogènes, des s****** comme Voldemort -l'assemblée frissonna- peuvent provoquer des troubles comme celui que nous traversons. Alors à présent, Ginny va présenter ses excuses à Malfoy et vice-versa!  
Les deux concernés se grommelèrent un vague "désolé" et prirent un air ronchon.  
-Bien, articula Hermione, maintenant, Théodore et moi..  
-Depuis quand Théo est Théodore pour toi? la coupa sèchement Pansy.  
-Depuis que nous avons décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre.  
-DE QUOI? MAIS ...  
-Parkinson, t'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit Granger/Hermione i peine 5 minutes! s'exclama une dizaine d'élèves dont Luna, Ginny, Hannah, Susan, Ernie et même Draco.  
- Donc,reprit la préfète, Théodore et moi allons former les binômes de préfets. Les-dit binômes resterons inchangés jusqu'à la fin de l' année et ne prendrons en compte que votre âge et en aucun cas votre maison . Je commence:  
Susan avec Ginny .  
-Pansy avec avec Ernie  
-Draco avec Hannah.  
-Au moins ma partenaire est canon.  
-Je te préviens, je veux bien partir sans préjugé à ton sujet, mais si tu essaies de me toucher, tu va te prendre mon poing dans ta figure.  
- Je ne toucherais jamais une sang-de-bourbe comme toi. (Na: draco parle toujours à hannah, qui est aussi née moldue)  
La répartition des binômes se passa sans autre accrochage, si ce n'est qu'un 6ème année de serpentard, nommé Arturius, se pris une claque magistrale de Luna, car il avait osé mettre en doute les informations délivrées par le Chiquaneur. Et les élèves purent rejoindre leurs amis.  
Au moment où elle allait sortir, Hermione senti une pression sur son bras elle se retourna et tomba sur...Susan.  
-Heu...rebonjour Susan, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?  
Et, soudain elle se souvint des propos que Justin, un ami de l'adolescente, lui avait tenu un peu avant la réunion.  
-Je...je suis désolée pour tes parents et ta tante, glissa-t-elle maladroitement. Je ne connaissait pas ton père et ta mère; mais s'ils vous ressemblaient à ta tante et à toi, s'était forcément des gens formidables.  
-Je ne voulais pas te parler exactement de ça... C'est...en rapport avec ton discours de tout à l'heure... je trouve que c'est une bonne initiative.  
-Merci.  
-Au fait, tu sais si il y aura des cours de l'AD cette année?  
-Cela dépends du prof sur lequel on tombe. Et puis, sans Dumbledore ni Harry, ça sera difficile.  
-Mais pas impossible!  
Hermione rit. Les jeunes filles se saluèrent, et se séparèrent.  
Tout en cherchant le compartimment de ses amis, la lionne réflichit. Sans le savoir, son amie venant de résumer sa mission. Difficile, mais possible...

Hermione cherchait le compartiment de ses amis depuis dix bonnes minutes, lorsque, regardant de tous côté afin de retrouver ses amis, elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher. Tandis qu'un élève quatrième année de Poufsouffle l'aidait à se relever, la rouge et or leva les yeux dans le but d'identifier la personne qui l'avait fait tomber, et elle reconnu le Serpentard qui s'était fait gifler par Luna quelques instants plus tôt.  
- Alors, sale sang-de-bourbe, on s'amuse à mettre des sang-purs avec des traîtres à leur sang? dit-il, un rictus mauvais sur le visage.  
La lionne se releva tranquillement, épousseta ses vêtements, accorda cinq points à Poufsouffle et dévisagea le sixième année.  
-Tu as agressé Lovegood gratuitement. Tu t'attendais à quoi? A ce qu'elle prenne l'insulte avec un grand sourire?  
-Les Serpentard n'ont rien à voir avec les Serdaigle. Ni avec les Griffondors et les sang-de-bourbes.  
-Et qu'est ce qu'il ont de différent?  
Tout à coup, Mione sentit un choc, une forte douleur au niveau de ventre qui la fit basculer en arrière. Le garçon venait de la frapper. Jamais un élève n'avait levé la main sur elle auparavant. Le coup avait rendu sa vue trouble. Elle voyait vaguement plusieurs élèves sortir dans le couloir pour venir l'aider. Quelques vert et argent lancer à l'agresseur des "Non mais ça vas pas! Pourquoi tu l'as frappé?" Le Poufsouffle que l'avait soutenue précédemment la releva pour la seconde fois de ces cinq dernière minutes. Une fois debout, elle fixa son agresseur. Un long silence suivit. Ce fut une élève de Griffondor qui devait être en deuxième année environ qui brisa le silence:  
-Tu sais, j'ai entendu votre conversation, déclara la jeune fille, et je pense que, dans le cas présent, la violence n'était pas justifiée. D'autant plus que ça ne règle pas le désaccord qu'il y a eu entre vous. Quant tu es incapable de répondre à une remarque sensée, la réaction à avoir n'est pas celle que tu as eu.  
Un grognement générale d'approbation suivit les propos de la jeune fille.  
-Je suis de son avis, déclara Ernie. Hermione se démène pour qu'on sois unis, et en récompense elle se fait tabasser!  
-Je propose que le signe un accord de paix avec les Serpentard devant les préfet de chaque maison.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Patil, dit Millicent.  
Tout le monde se retourna. Une Serpentarde venait d'approuver les propos d'une Serdaigle!  
-Appelle-moi Padma.  
-Appelle-moi Millicent.  
Cette scène aurait pu paraître anodine, mais comme on parlait ici de Serpentard, c'était un moment extraordinaire, à la limite de l'historique, même. Elle fut toutefois gachée par Arturius qui tourna les talons en lançant à sa victime:  
-On se reverra, Grangy, et toi aussi, minimios de service.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun regagnait son compartiment et Hermione pu retrouver ses amis.

Dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, une bande d'élèves de septième année à Serpentars ricanait.  
Ces vert et argent n'étaient autre que Vincent Crabbe, Gregori Goyle, Daphnée et Astoria Grengrass, Milicent Bustrole, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy. Pour le moment, ils ne parlaient que de sujets innocents, tel que la coupe de quidditch ou le dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo, le tout dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Mais la situation allait très vite dégénérer.  
- Alors, Théo, tu as été nommé préfet en chef, lança Blaise. Avec Granger?  
- Oui. Et ça me donne l'autorisation de te filer des retenues quand je le veux, grommela l'intello des serpents.  
- Les garçon n'aiment pas que l'on critique leur petites amies, ajouta l'ainée des Grengrass en faisant un signe étrange au préfet, lui signifiant qu'il devait jouer le jeu. Pas vrai, Théo?  
Nott soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, ces deux là? Il se retourna vers le prince de Serpentard, souhaitant l'interroger de regard, mais remarqua que ce dernier était livide.  
-Tu... tu sort avec Hermione? demanda ce dernier  
-Depuis quand tu appelle Granger "Hermione"? demanda Pansy, un air moqueur gravé sur le visage.  
-Exusez-moi, je dois aller... heu... me changer! bredouilla Draco en partant en courant.  
Un échange de regard eu lieu Crabe et Goyle clignaient stupidement des yeux, Pansy, Blaise et Daphnée souriaient, Théo et Millicent avaint un air abasourdi fixé sur le visage et Astoria pleurait. Quant il s'en aperçut, le préfet alla coir son amie et lui dit:  
-Tu pleure à cause d'Hermione et de Draco?  
-Tu vois une autre raison? répondit-t-elle.  
-Ce sont ses sentiment. On ne peut rien y faire. Des chagrins d'amour, on en a tous eu. Et puis pour l'alliance entre Serpemtard et les autres...  
-Mais je me fous de l'alliance! Ca me sert qu'à nous rabaisser! Entre toi qui ferme les yeux quand Loufoca met une claque à Arturius, Millicent qui fait ami-ami avec Patil et Draco qui expose son amour pour la sang-de-bourbe de service, tous ce que vous faites, c'est vous humilier publiquement!  
-Hé, tu ne parles pas de moi comme ça, ok hurla l'héritière Bustrole? Je suis juste plus large d'esprit que toi! Et ça personne ne pourra me l'enever, tu entends! Alors que toi, avec tes utopies discriminatoires, tu es en dessous de tout! Tu te butes aux vagues éthiques que l'on t'as apprise petite et tu n'as foi en rien d'autre! Tu n'as aucune personnalité! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que des gens que tu respecte, que tu honores même; sont de véritables assassins! Tu vas peut-être me dire que je les avais moi aussi les utopies racistes et il n'y a pas si longtemps! Oui mais moi, toute les horreurs qu'on commises les mangemorts m'on ouvert les yeux! Et je sais, maintenant, que des gens comme Hermione, comme Hannah, conme Justin ou comme Ronald, Harry, Luna ou Ernie valent autant que nous! Vois-tu, je les estiment tellement que je les aie appelé ar leurs prénom! Car oui, je respecte plus ces gens que je be te respecte toi, Astoria Grengrass! Sur ce au revoir!  
Milli sortit du compartiment et alla trouver Draco. Elle le trouva rapidement, parmi une bande de demoiselles rougissantes de quatrième année. Sans façon, elle poussa l'une d'elle pour s'assoir en face de lui.  
-Pourquoi tu as honte du sang d'Hermione?  
Draco releva la tête, surprit. De toute les questions possible et imaginable, c'est celle là à laquelle il s'attendait le moins. Pour éviter de paraître destabilisé, il préféra mettre son interlocutrice dans l'embarras.  
-Tu l'as appelée Hermione, constata-t-il.  
-Soit de la même façon que toi tout à l'heure.  
-J'ai eu droit à la même question.  
-Tu t'es enfui en courant.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse?  
-Que tu sorte avec elle.

Le Poudlard Express ralentissait à vue d'oeil. Les élèves se préparaient à sortir afin d'entamer une nouvelle année dans cette école qu'ils aimaient tant. Le trajet de Prés-au-lard à Poudlard se passa normalement, ce qui rassura Hermione. Si il restait des choses d'Albus, c'est que tout ce que signifiait ce dernier avait encore lieu d'ê dit, l'utilité de l'AD lui paraissait abstraite. Les familles des révoltés était constament menacée. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire le contraire. Et puis, avec le survivant, les choses étaient plus simple. Il en avait tellement vécu! Neville sembla lire dans ses pensées.  
- Tu crois que les cours de l'AD auront lieu cette année? l'interrogea-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle.  
-Sans Harry? répliqua la brunette.  
- C'était ton idée! C'est toi qui nous à pousser à nous révolter contre Ombrage, il y deux, et la situation était moins grave qu'aujourd'hui!  
-On avait un prof.  
-Et alors? Tu as toujours été première en classe! Tu connais plein de sorts! On a pas besoin d'Harrry pour ça! Surtout si Nott t'aide!  
- THEODORE! Mais c'est un serpentard!  
-Et alors? Vous avez fait la paix et il est second de notre promotion.  
-Oui, mais de là à lui demander de nous faire cours! Faire cela seule, c'est déjà mettre les élèves en danger, mais avec un serpent!  
-De toute façon, la moitié d'entre nous va mourir avant la fin de l'année.  
Hermione ne sut pas trop quoi dire.  
-Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi fataliste? demanda-t-elle après un cour silence.  
- Je ne suis pas fataliste, je suis réaliste. En revanche, toi, tu es utopiste à n'en plus pouvoir.  
-Je ne suis pas utopiste, je suis idéaliste.  
-Tu es surtout de très mauvaise foi  
-Et toi donc!  
-Génial, maintenant on joue à "c'est celui qui le dit qui l'est".  
Ils furent interrompu dans leur gaminerie par leur prétendu directeur, qui claqua dans ses mains pour réclama le silence.  
-Bonjour, chers étudiant, commença Roque d'une voix doucereuse, cette année, beaucoup de choses vont changer dans cette école. En premier lieu, j'aimerais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. Miss Corrow assurera les cours d'études des moldus. Mister Corrow, quant à lui, assurera les cours de magie noire et Narcissa Malfoy s'occupera des cours de potions. Je compte sur nos deux préfet en chef pour assurer la discipline dans les couloirs, j'ai nommé, Mister Nott et Miss Granger, que je souhaiterais voir dans mon bureau après le banquet. Enfin, je vous annonce que vous pouvez consulter le nouveau règlement auprès de notre concierge, le dénommé Rusard. A présent je vous laisse prendre votre repas.  
Le repas se passa comme les autres années, mais en plus silencieux. Tout les élèves avait, suite à ce monologue, que quelque chose avait changé. De plus, quelque chose clochait. Tous -serpentard compris- en était mécontents. Premièrement ce brusque changement troublait les élèves, et deuxièmement, le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui clochait les agaçait? Tous étaient perdu dans leurs réflexions, mais soudain mione poussa un cri.  
-La répartition!  
Cette exclamation, à la limite de l'onomatopée, provoqua, malgré sa breveté, déclencha un tonnerre de réactions. Chacun attendait une réponse à cette pseudo question. Enfin, après un court silence en provenance de la table des professeurs, Rogue pris la parole:  
-En effet, miss, il n'y a pas de répartitions cette année.  
L'ensemble des écoliers observèrent leur ancien maître des potions, attendant qu'il poursuive, mais le directeur n'ajouta rien. Au out d'un moment, agacé par les regards qui restaient fixé sur lui, expliqua:  
-Il n'y a aucun premier année. Personne n'a voulu s'inscrire à Poudlard cette année. Nous avons dirigé vers d'autres écoles les trois seuls élèves qui se sont inscris. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il manque beaucoup d'élèves, tous niveaux confondus.  
Le banquet se fini en silence. Il manquait en effet beaucoup d'élèves, principalement les plus jeunes, de deuxième, troisième et quatrième année et les majeurs qui avait pu partir. A la fin du banquet, Hermy et Théo se rendirent dans le bureau de Rogue dirigé par Narcissa Malfoy.  
Arrivés devant le bureau, cette dernière prononça le mot de passe.  
-Censure.  
Hermione frissonna. Elle préférait de loin les "chocogrenouilles" d'antan. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur et Narcissa les laissa seuls avec leur directeur. Le professeur Rogue commença un long discours durant lequel il expliqua aux deux préfet leurs droits et devoirs et leur donna quelques conseils. Il fit clore l'entretient en leurs donnant à chacun un parchemin sur lequel était écrit les différents mot de passe. Les deux élèves s'apprêtaient à prendre congé mais Severus les retint.  
-Miss Granger, vous devriez accorder plus de confiance à Théodore Nott.  
La lionne et le serpent se retournèrent, surpris.  
-Que voulez-vous dire?  
-Que tous les Serpentard ne sont pas tous ce que vous pensez.  
La rouge et or le regarda, abasourdie. Le directeur ajouta:  
- Que l'AD ne se fera pas sans votre homologue...

Hermione se dirigeait vers son dortoir. Ainsi, Rogue était dans leur camp... il en avait fait le serment inviolable. La jeune lionne était troublée. Severus était vraiment le meilleur espion qui puisse exister! Maintenant, elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mis le feu à sa robe lors de leur première année -elle azurait mieux fait d'enflammer celle de Quirell, cela aurait plus aidé Harry! Perdue dans ses pensée, elle arriva devant la salle commune des rouges et ors et manqua de heurter la grosse dame de plein fouet. Elle prononça le mot de passe et aperçue Ginny et Neville.

- Salut ma puce! s'exclama la benjamine des Weasley. Alors, ça c'est passé comment chez Le vieux?

Hermione bouillonnait intérieurement.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelle comme ça? demanda-t-elle à son amie plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Hermy, c'est de Rogue que l'on parle!

-Et qui te dis qu'il est celui que l'on croît?

-Mione, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le!

La préfète en chef expliqua alors à ses amis se qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Quant elle eu finit, elle remarqua immédiatement l'air interloqué de la rouquine mais surtout le regard indifférent de Neville...

Suivant le regard de son ainée, Ginevra se tourna vers son ami et remarqua à son tour ce même regard. Ses yeux balançait de Londubat à Granger, puis de Granger à Londubat. Au bout d'un moment, ne pouvant plus supporter les échanges silencieux de ses deux comparses, le griffon se leva, et, toisant les deux jeunes filles, leur demanda:

-Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie?

-Rien du tout, répliqua Ginny d'un ton sarcastique, Mione vient "juste" de nous apprendre qu'une personne qui compte parmis nos plus grands et nos plus anciens ennemis, quelqu'un qui nous empoisonne la vie depuis respectivement six et sept ans, l'assassin de Dumbledore!

Elle interrompu sa tirade afin de dissimuler l'émotion grandissante qui avait persée sa voix au nom de leur défunt directeur.

- ... est en réalité une sorte de héros, ou d'espion, ou de je ne sais pas quoi (si l'on excepte qu'il est du côté de l'ordre)! Et que toi, tu agit comme si elle t'avait raconté quelque chose d'aussi attendu que son union avec Nott!

-Gin a raison, ta réaction est totalement inapproprié à la situation et... Attends deux minutes MON "UNION AVEC NOTT"!

Elle regarda son amie d'un air inquisiteur. Parvati, qui s'était retournée lorsqu'elle avait entendu Hermione hurler, (pour une fois, on pouvait lui pardonner sa curiosité: la moitié des personne présente dans la salle s'était retournée avec elle) expliqua:

- Tout le monde ici pense que tu vas finir avec Théodore. Personnellement, je le vois plutôt avec Luna. Non toi, c'est avec Draco que tu vas te retrouver.

Hermione répéta, sans comprendre:

-Draco?

- Draco Malfoy.

- DE QUOI! Et d'où tiens-tu tes informations?

-Sybille l'a prédit. Et puis, continua-t-elle, à moitié pour se justifier, à moitié pour faire taire les ricanement qui s'élevaient dans la salle commune à l'entente du nom de l'enseignante, souvent, quand je le regarde, il te fixe.

- J'hallucine ou tu viens d'avouer que tu observe Malfoy continuellement? répondut son interlocutrice d'un ton narquois.

-Je... rougis Parvati, c'est à dire que... ce n'est pas du tout se que tu croît...

-Elle n'est pas la seule à le croire maintenant, rétorqua Dean, et puis, si ce n'est "pas du tout ce que nous croyons, tu tiendrais moins de la tomate et tu ne balbutierais pas...

Pour soutenir un peu son voisine de chambre -car elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir mise dans ce pétrin- notre héroïne ajouta:

- De toute façon, c'est Neville qui nous doit des explication.

-Encore une affaire de coeur? questionnaire plusieurs élèves à la recherche de potin.

-Rien à voir! dirent en coeur les trois adolescent.

Chacun retourna alors à ses occupation. La conversatoin du nouveaux trio d'or de Griffondor en devenait nettement moins intéressante.

Pendant se temps, Ginny et Hermione fixait leur ami.

-Je suppose que tu le savait déjà?

-Je le savait déjà.

-Depuis un certain temps

-Depuis un certain temps.

-Par Rogue ou par Dumbledore?

-Par Dumbledore.

La rouge et or à la chevelure de feu, agacée par cette conversation quasi monosyllabique, demanda plus séchement que la brunette:

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous présenter le pourquoi du comment de cette situation TOUT SEUL? Sans qu'Hermy doivent t'arracher les mots de la bouche?

Neville expliqua alors, sans se presser:

- Ca c'est passé au mois de mai. Albus m'a demandé de venir dans son bureau. Une fois arrivé, il me dit:

" Neville, tu à maintenant presque seize ans, et tu as participé à beaucoup d'aventures avec certains de tes camarades. Et je pense que je te dois la vérité. Sache que je vais bientôt mourir. Mourir, tué par ton professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Mais ne lui en veux jamais. Il me tuera sous mes ordres. Rogue... n'est pas aussi horrible que l'on veux bien le dire. Il est de notre côté, n'en doute pas un seul instant. Tu ne dois toutefois rien dire à tes amis avant que je meurs et qu'il soient prêt."

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration.

-Et... tu penses que nous sommes prêtes? Mais prêtes à quoi? A combattre? le questionna Gin, devenue beaucoup plus douce.

-A pardonner.

Cette fois, s'était la troisième protagoniste qui avait ouvert la bouche.

-Neville à toujours était le meilleur de nous tous en cette matière, poursuivit-elle. Je dis matière, car on l'apprends, mais pas à Poudlard. Ni dans aucune autre école moldue, d'ailleurs. Et pourtant...

A la suite d'un second silence, la jeune rouquine demanda:

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fais tout cela.

-Par amour pour Lily, je présume.

Les lions se regardèrent, et chacun lit dans les yeux des deux autres ce qu'il voir: ils avaient besoin de s'isoler pour méditer sur les révélations. Ils se levèrent donc des fauteuils sur lesquels ils étaient installés, marmonnèrent un bonne nuit aux autres élèves. Ginny et Neville s'endormirent très vite. Seul Hermione eu du mal à s'endormir. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée à côté de quelque chose. Prise d'une ilumination, elle cria un "merde, ma ronde" et partit en courant après s'être rapidement habillée. Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs, tout avait l'air calme. Mais elle aperçut une fille blonde légèrement plus jeune qu'elle. La demoiselle ne portait pas son uniforme, mais une robe jaune soleil, couleur de la joie, signe de rébellion. Et à ses oreilles, des radits jaune.

-Luna!

Voilà le second chpitre! J'espère que vous aimez! Cannelle interviendras durant le chapitre 4 (en cours d'écriture) Je vous encourage à donner votre avis! Ca me ferait très plaisir!

Désolée pour les fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.


	2. D'où l'avantage d'être un cancre

-Luna! 

Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent, surprises. De sa voix rêveuse, Luna dit à son amie: 

-Tu ne devrais pas être là. 

-Excuse-moi, mais je suis préfète en chef, si quelqu'un ne devrais pas être ici, c'est toi. Tu es censée faire ta ronde de l'autre côté du château!

Luna et Hermy s'observèrent de nouveau. Quelque chose clochait chez la serdaigle, mais la rouge et or ne savait pas quoi. Luna étant, par on ne sait quel miracle, préfète, elle pouvait tout à fait se trouver dans les couloirs, même si sa ronde n'avait pas lieu ici. Au terme d'une bonne minute, Mione trouva enfin: 

-Luna, je peux savoir où est ton binôme? 

-Je l'ai enfermé dans un placard à balai. 

-Tu l'as enfermé dans un placard à balai! Mais tu est complétement cinglée! Pourquoi tu as fait un truc pareil. 

-Ne le répète à personne, murmura l'aigle d'un ton de conspiratrice, mais je crois que l'esprit de Wilgrannq Herson- Qtenfernastis est en lui.

Hermione était en pleine science-fiction. Elle avait toujours su sa camarade étrange, mais au point de faire quelque chose d'aussi con... d'aussi bête. 

-Bon, déclara la septième année après un cours silence, premièrement, tu ne peux pas mettre Arturius dans un placard à balai, même si tu pense que c'est le plus grand crétin du monde...

-Ce n'es pas un crétin. Wilgrannq Herson- Qtenfernastis était un mage noir redoutable, pire que Voldemort. C'est lui qui à inventé une sous-branche de Srout à Pétard, les Srout à Pétard maléfique.

Hermione regarda son amie, interloquée. Pour elle -et pour la plupart des gens, à l'exception peut-être de notre demi-géant préféré- les Srout à Pétard était des créatures maléfiques A LA BASE! Pour elle, donc, leur coller l'adjectif de maléfique n'était pas nécessaire. 

-Il est potentiellement dangereux, déclara la bleue et blanche, tirant Mione de ses rêveries. 

-Luna, il n'a pas pas besoin d'être habité par le grand esprit de je-ne-sais-pas-qui pour être violent. On devrait se dépêcher d'aller le sortir de là avant qu'il ne devienne vraiment furieux. 

Elle allait prendre la direction de la ronde de Luna et Arturuis, pensant que de toute façon, il serait facile de se repérer aux cris que ce dernier était probablement en train de pousser. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle se rendit compte que Lulu ne la suivait pas. Se retournant, elle dit à sa compagne: 

-De toute façon, j'irai le chercher, avec ou sans toi. 

-Dans ce cas là, je t'accompagne, décida sa cadette. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

-Et dire que cette fille a combattu une orde de mangemort enragé, pesta la rouge et or, plus pour elle-même que pour sa compagne. 

Les demoiselles se dirigèrent vers la "prison" du Serpentard. Mione remercia intérieurement Lula de l'avoir accompagnée. Elle n'aurais jamais pu arriver à bon port toute seule. Le placard était situé au bout d'un couloir dissimulée par une tapisserie se trouvant derrière les cuisines auxquelles l'on accédait en chatouillant une poire se situant sur un tableau. Bah oui, quitte à faire un truc complétement con, autant pas faire les choses à moitié! Comme elle s'y était attendu, elle entendit rapidement les cris du binôme de la serdaigle. S'arrêtant, elle posa à son guide une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis lontemps. 

-Comment tu l'as fait rentré dans ce placard à balais? 

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le sache.

Hermione n'insista pas. Pour que Luna Lovegood fasse preuve de bon sens, c'est qu'il valait effectivement mieux qu'elle ne soit pas au courant des agissement de la serdaigle. 

Arrivées devant la porte, la lionne s'étonna à nouveau: 

-Il n'a pas pu utiliser sa baguette? 

-Je la lui ai pris. 

La rouge et or observa son amie, un mélange d'exaspération et d'admiration gravé sur le visage. Elle déverrouilla la porte à l'aide de la célèbre formule et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, un Arturius dans une colère noire en sortit. 

-Alors toi, hurla-t-il en se ruant sur la plus jeune de ses «sauveuses».

Hermione prononça un sort et il fut expédié plusieurs mètre en arrière. (Nda: le serpentard, pas le sort ^^)

Un gros blanc suivit. Devenus haletant, nos trois protagonistes échangèrent des regards durant une durée assez indéfinie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Dans un autre couloir du château, quelques minutes plus tôt. 

-Alors toi! entendit-on à travers l'internat. Cette exclamation fut suivit d'un choc sourd. 

-On devrais aller voir, non? demanda une septième blonde, plutôt jolie, avec de beaux yeux bleus en amande. 

-Non. C'était assez lointain. Il y a forcément un autre binôme moins loin. 

Il fut coupé par une troisième personne qui arrivait en courant. 

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez encore ici? les houspilla-t-il. Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose de grave! Il faut un maximum de préfet sur place! 

-Bon, ok, on y va. 

Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers l'origine des sons. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise en arrivant sur place.

PDV Astoria:

J'arrivais dans la grande salle, déjà bondée en se lundi matin de rentrée. Je m'assis à la table des Serpentard et entreprit de me beurrer une tartine. De bon poil, je demandais avec un grand sourire à ma voisine de table de me passer la marmelade. Sortant de la torpeur habituelle qui le caractérise pourtant le matin en général, et le lundi en particulier, Blaise me dit, tout heureux:

-Et bien, vous avez fait la paix, toutes les deux.

Je regarde la dernière personne à laquelle j'ai adressé la parole, et m'aperçoit avec horreur que c'est à cette sombre idiote désabusée de Millicent Bustrole j'ai parlé le plus poliment du monde, il y a une minute à peine! Je n'ai pas le temps de rattraper mon erreur que cette dernière m'enlace, en me chuchotant, émue: 

-Je suis fière de toi, Tori.

Et m****, j'ai encore pas fait suffisamment attention à mes sourires, et je viens de me réconcilier avec un de mes ennemies mortelles! Vous savez, les gens comme moi se doivent de montrer une extrème froideur à leur ennemi, c'est le prix à payer pour avoir été autant gatée par la nature. L'impassabitité est une chose extrémement importante que je respecte énormé...

-Mon Dragonounet d'amour!

Oui, sales moldus, c'est moi qui me suis mise à hurler. Sans commentaire.

-Bonjour, tout le monde, s'exclame-t-il en s'asseyant entre Blaise et Daphnée. Hé, Théo, lance-t-il, t'as réussi à savoir quelque chose de ce qui c'est passé hier. Moi, Arturius ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, mais il était furieux.

-Luna m'a parlé pendant très longtemps, mais ses propos n'était pas très... cohérents.

-C'est-à-dire? demanda Pansy. En tout cas j'ai eu peur quant j'ai entendu ce gros bruit. Je ne suis pas fâchée qu'Hannah et vous soyez arrivés avant moi!

-Daphnée, Astoria, Vincent, Grégory, Millicent et moi-même sommes sincèrement désolés, mais, ne faisant pas partie de cette élite que l'on appelle "préfet" nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que nous ne pigeons que dalle à votre histoire.

-Hier, on a retrouvé Granger, Lovegood et Arturius, complétement perdu , dans un couloir. Aucun d'entre eux n'a pu nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé. Granger été sonnée, Lovegood, apeurée, et Arturius, furieux.

-Et vous avez réagi comment?

-J'ai essayé de faire parler la serdaigle, Draco, notre ami, et Hannah est restée avec la rouge et or.

-Tu aurais du rester avec Granger-je-sais-tout-et-heureusement-parce-que-n'e st-rien-pour-moi, Draco.

-Hermione n'a pas rien pour elle.

-Je trouve que tu est en train de devenir traitre à ton sang, Bustrole.

-Je trouve que tu est toujours aussi étroite d'esprit, Greengrass. D'un autre côté, ton cerveau ne connaissant aucune forme d'évolution, si ce n'est la régression, je ne vois pas de raison de s'étonner.

-Tu te crois maligne?

-Plus que toi ou tout cours?

Je n'ajoute rien. Il est inutile de discuter avec les imbéciles.

-Bien, maintenant, je vais t'expliquer tout se qui fait que notre petite lionne est une fille exceptionnelle. Premièrement, elle est courageuse, elle prend énormément sur elle, elle est brillante, et surtout, surtout, elle ne juge pas les gens.

-Oh, quelle grandeur d'âme!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça sur ce ton ironique?

-Parce que les beaux discours sur l'intérieur de l'être c'est bien joli, mais avec son charisme d'huitre, personne ne marchera jamais avec elle. Il n'y a qu'à regarder,dans la rue, personne ne se retourne sur son passage, et donc, elle pourra toujours être aussi brillante qu'elle le veux dans sa tête, personne ne lui laissera sa chance.

Alors là, je crois bien que je leur est coupé le sifflet! Aucun d'eux ne pipe mot. Satisfaite, je m'apprête à quitter la grande salle, mais une voix me retient.

-Granger n'a pas un charisme d'huitre. Je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas une bombe sexy en mini jupe, mais c'est une jolie fille. Cependant, ce n'est pas ça qui fait son charme, c'est son naturel, sa grâce. Peu de gens se retourne sur son passage, mais ceux qui le font ne peuvent plus se détacher d'elle. La beauté est volage, mais la grâce est tenace. Et puis, quant elle parle, on a envie de la suivre, parce qu'elle, elle est convaincue que tout est possible. Ça se voit. (Nda: Sorry, it is the nian-nian passage. Mais avouez qu'il en faut dans une romance ^^)

Toute les personnes présentes se retournèrent.

-Ouh, Draco, mais c'est qu'elle te déplait pas le petite Granger!

-Blaise, tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule?

-C'est qui le gros con ici?(oui, enfin nian-nian, mais pas trop quand même, hein)

-C'est toi!

-Non c'est toi!

-TOI!

-TOI!

-Je pensait pas que l'amour pouvait rendre aussi bête...

-Ta gueule Millicent!

Ils furent interrompu dans leurs échanges ô combien subtile par Arturius, qui arrivait vers eux d'un air décidé.

-Je vais vous raconter se qui c'est passé hier.

-Bonjour, ça vas, merci, au revoir... On n'est pas des chiens, tu étais au courant ou c'est la nouvelle du jour?

-Bon, Blaise et Draco, ce n'est pas bientôt fini la séance "j'ai deux ans d'âge mental"!

-Je n'est rien dis.

-Maintenant, c'est , Arturius.

Et ce dernier nous raconta une histoire surréaliste dans laquelle il était question de scroutt, de sorcier au nom imprononçable, des caleçons de Merlin, de cette «conasse de loufoca», je cite, et de placard à balais. Vous ne comprenez rien? C'est normal, moi non-plus.

-Des scrouts à pétard maléfiques!

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il d'air grave, ce qui fit rire plusieurs personnes présentes.

La sonnerie retentit et modifia leur sujet de discution.

-On a quoi en première heure?

-Potion avec ta mère, les lion, les aigles et les blaireaux.

-Les effectifs sont vraiment réduis cette année.

-Tu pourras te rapprocher de Mione, comme ça.

-Dommage que Gin' soit en sixième annnée.

Toutes les personnes présente soupirèrent d'exaspération. Bien que les chamaillerie ds deux étudiants nous agacent au plus haut point, elle nous permettent de faire un break avec la guerre, et ça, je dois bien avouer que c'est juste génial.

Les élèves entrèrent en classe, et furent immédiatement saisis par l'ambiance... morbide de la salle. 

-Bonjour, chers étudiants, les salua une femme blonde de sa voix cristalline et légèrement chantante. Je me présente: Narcissa Malfoy -plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers Draco. Bien sur, ils avaient été mis au courant de la nomination de la parente de leur camarade, mais cette information avait été noyée dans le flot de nouvelle pour le moins déconcertante.- je suis votre nouveau professeur de potion.

-Bonjour professeur, marmonna la classe d'un ton mal assuré.

Immédiatement après cette présentation, Hermione leva la main.

-Oui, mademoiselle...

-Granger. De griffondor.

L'enseignante observa la jeune fille d'un air songeur, et lui demanda enfin se qu'elle voulait:

-Le livre que nous allons étudier n'est pas au programme de septième année. Le programme lenda indique "Phénix, un animal maître de potion" et nous, nous avons "Transformations et troubles du comportement par les potions".

L'ensemble des étudiants regardèrent leur matériel scolaire, incrédules. Ils n'y avaient pas vraiment fait attention mais, non contente de connaître le contenu de ses bouquins, Hermione connaissait désormais leur nom et leur place dans le ne pouvait donc pas se tromper en parlant de ce genre de chose.

-C'est normal, répondit Théodore. Ça aussi, ça a changé.

-Hermione, tu vas devoir réapprendre quelque chose pour le première fois de ta vie, la taquina Neville en riant.

-Silence! les interrompit leur professeur.

Le reste de l'heure se déroula comme n'importe quel autre cour, si ce n'est les leçon,s qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les cours de Rogue.

"Les feuilles de menthe de Lituanie, ou menthe tueuse, à énormément servi les empoisonneurs, moldus ou sorciers. Elle est en tout point semblable à une feuille de menthe, mais derrière cette apparence inoffensive se cache une des plantes les plus dangereuses au monde. Elle peut tuer un homme adulte en 3 minutes. Plusieurs pousses ont été plantéés dans le parc du château. A présent nous allons apprendre à fabriquer un poison mortel à base de ladite plate." A la fin du cours, les élèves étaient mitigés. Ceux qui s'étaient attendu au pire étaient soulagés,tandis que d'autres, plus optimistes, étaient horrifiés par cette nouvelle enseignante qui apprenait à assassiner. A la fin de a journée, les élèves ne purent constater qu'une chose: TOUT les cours se dérouler de la même manière. Hermione, qui se promenait dans un couloir, tomba sur Hannah, Zacharias, Justin et Susan.

-Salut! Ernie n'est pas avec vous?

-Il est en étude des moldus, grommela Justin. Avec Corrow.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi les profs ne se révoltent pas? Non seulement ils ne se révoltent pas, mais en plus ils collaborent avec l'ennemi! Collabos! cria-t-il a une Chourave incrédule qui avait eu le malheur de passer par là.

-Ils ne collaborent pas, Zacharias, ils nous protègent.

-En nous apprenant à nous entre-tuer? Belle façon de nous protéger!

-Si ils ne faisaient pas ça, ils se feraient renvoyer et remplacer par des mangemorts!

Voyant que ça ne calmait pas le jeune blaireau, Hermione ajouta, faisant un clin d'œil à son interlocuteur:

-Et de toute façon, une partie de la révolte nous appartient.

-Tu as un plan? demanda Susan, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais...

-Rebonjour tout le monde.

-Ernie! Comment c'est passé...

-Landru, Petiot et Hitler. 

-Sympas, commentèrent simultanément les 3 nés-moldus présent. 

-Bon, ils faut qu'on y aille. Les préfets que nous sommes doivent établir le bilan de cette première journée de cours. 

-Ça promet, grommela Zacharias. 

Les cinq responsables saluèrent Justin et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des préfets. Pour des raisons sanitaires, aucun élève ne s' y était rendu. Ils allaient donc découvrir la salle où ils passeraient une bonne partie de leur temps cette année. Pour Hermione, ce serait surtout l'occasion de voir si les préfets, et par association, l'ensemble des étudiants, étaient près à se révolter. Arrivés à destination, la lionne fut soulagée par deux choses: premièrement, l'endroit était semblable à toutes les salles communes, deuxièmement, la quasi-totalité des préfets étaient présent. La rouge et or fit rapidement le compte: les Sergaigles étant complet, ainsi que les Griffondors, ils manquait les deux cinquièmes de Serpentard et un Poufsouffle de la même année. 

Aussitôt qu'elle fut rentrée, elle fut littéralement noyée sous une foule:  
"mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces programmes de m****!", "A mort les Corrow!"et de "Il faut virer ces psychopathes avant que quelqu'un soit blessé!". D'un geste de la main, Mione fit taire ces nombreuses exclamations,et déclara: 

-Comme vous le savez tous, notre directeur est mort il y a maintenant deux mois. Beaucoup de gens l'aimaient et le respectaient. Ces gens ont fondés des associations de rébellions en choisissant comme mascotte le vieux mage. C'est le cas de l'AD. On pourrait penser que leur porte-drapeau mort, ces ligue de résistances allaient disparaître. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous allons nous battre pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et pour ça, on a besoin de tout le monde. 

La préfète fut interrompu par l'arrivée des trois retardataires, qui défoncèrent la porte en hurlant des excuses. Le calme revenu, une jeune fille leva la main. Hermione l'encouragea du regard. Elle se leva, et dit: 

-Je suis d'accord avec vous mais on est 24, et je pense que, même si on est motivés... 

-MOTIVES, MOTIVES, [il faut rester motivés] MOTIVES, MOTI... 

-Ernie! 

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant. Et d'abord on st 25. 

-A oui, j'ai fait une erreur, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait neuf serpentard. 

-Non, déclara Luna. Ils sont huit depuis qu'Arturius est partis en courant. 

-De quoi!

-Il va nous balancer! 

-Retrouvons-le! Vite!

Salut! Voici le troisième chapitre. Le côté déliraant de cette fic comment à se faire sentir, vous ne trouvez pas? :-)


	3. Chapter 4: Où Cannelle fait son appariti

Disclaimer: Dans se chapitre, j'essaie de prendre un nouveau tournant, parce que je trouvais mon histoire un peu... ennuyeuse. Donc dite moi quel genre vous préférez, ce qui manque, ce qui il y en trop, si vous souhaitez revenir en arrière... Bref, si vous aimez! La vulgarité sera plus présente, notamment dans la narration, et je sais que ça peut choquer certains!

Hermione, Draco, Padma et Ernie couraient dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, en direction du bureau de leur nouveau directeur. Quatre autres groupes vérifiaient chez les Corrow, chez Narcissa Malfoy et dans la salle sur demande. Personne ne disait mot, mais les mêmes pensées les hantaient tous de la même manière. Leurs visages étaient tendus, et leurs idées, sombres. Ils marchaient tous d'un pas qu'ils s'efforçaient de conserver calme. Arrivés devant le bureau de leur directeur, ils échangèrent un regard:  
-Vas-y, Mione, c'est toi la préfète en chef.  
-Et si Arthurius n'est pas là? Je dis quoi pour justifier ma présence?  
-Que le cours de Binns ne nous convient pas, et qu'ils faut le décaler au vendredi après-midi, répondit la jumelle de Parvati.  
-Mais tu est folle! Binns le vendredi après-midi! L'horreur! s'écria Malfoy. Que vas-t-on faire pendant cette heure?  
-Etudier, peut-être? firent les filles en cœur.  
-Deux intellos ensemble, ronchonna Draco. Tu te comportes vraiment comme une Serdaigle, Patil... Padma.  
-On se demande pourquoi.  
-Attends sa question était pertinente.  
-Je suis à Serdaigle, crétin.  
-C'est bon, tout le monde n'a pas 162 de Q.I., mademoiselle l'intellectuelle.  
-Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, Blaireau.  
-Hé!  
-Elle n'a pas tort, dit le Serpentard. Votre animal favori, c'est quand même le...  
-Bon bah, j'y vais moi, dit la lionne d'une petite voix. Vous pouvez faire comme si je n'étais pas là.  
Remarque qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, les trois autres protagonistes étant en train de s'engueuler le plus aimablement du monde. Hermy prononça donc le mot de passe, et accéda au bureau du directeur, et vérifier si Arturius n'était pas gentiment en train de les balancer à leur directeur. Les escaliers en colimaçon s'activèrent, elle prit une grande inspiration, poussa les portes et rentra dans le bureau de Rogue. Au moment ou elle pénétra dans son entre, des milliers de questions traversèrent l'esprit de la griffondore. Que faire si Arturius n'était pas là? Que faire si il était là? Rogue les dénoncerais-t-il? Certes, il était dans leur camp, mais jusqu'où irait-t-il pour protéger sa couverture? Lorsque Severus l'aperçus, il se contenta de lui lancer un:  
-Miss Granger, je suis heureux de constater que les nouvelles vont vite dans cette école.  
La préfète s'apprêta à s'expliquer, mais il ajouta:  
-Comme vous le savez, nous recevrons demain la visite de Mrs Lestrange, j'attends de vos camarade un comportement exemplaire et...  
Il s'interromput, voyant son interlocutrice blêmir à vu d'œil.  
-Vous voulez dire même... Ernie Macmillian et Blaise Zabini.  
-Cela vas de soit, déclara le directeur, qui reprit son discours, bien que légèrement inquiet de voir que Granger était à ça de l'attaque cardiaque. (Et quand je dis ça, je veux dire pas beaucoup).  
0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0  
Une fois redescendue, Mione vit Padma, Draco et Ernie et train de poursuivre leurs conversation, fort civile d'ailleurs, même ci d'aucun l'aurait trouvée légèrement déplacée, et qui donnait, à peu de mots près quelques chose comme ça:  
-Connasse!  
-Bouse d'hypogriffe!  
-Vas te faire enculer par un lutin de cornouaille.  
-Loup-garou hypocondriaque!  
-Salaud rictusempratisé!  
Quelle distinction mes beaux amis!La quatrième protagoniste les regarda, repensa à Neville, l'exploseur de chaudron, qui pour une raison inconnu, avait été nommé pour remplacer Ron au poste de préfet, à Ernie, qui reprenait des chansons moldues, à Luna pour qui la vie se limitaient à le recherche des Ronflex Cornus, et à Arturius, tellement extrémiste qu'il était capable de balancer tout le monde d'un moment à l'autre (lui y compris, n'étant pas bien malin. Durant un bref instant Hermy l'imagina à Serdaigle. Tout le monde le haïssant, il aurait passé l'ensemble de sa scolarité à dormir dehors comme un SDF) et marmonna:  
-Rogue croit encore au père Noël.  
Manque de chance, le poufsouffle l'entendit, interpréta cette phrase comme cela l'arrangeait, et se mit à hurler:  
-LES SERPENTARD CROIENT ENCORE AU PERE-NOEL-LE! LES SERPENTARD CROIENT ENCORE AU PERE...  
Drago lui envoya un sortilège et ils commencèrent à se battre, tendit que la serdaigle se barrait discrètement, histoire de pouvoir se dire hors de "l'affaire" quant ils seraient pris (ben oui, c'est une Aigle! Elle est intelligente, mais elle n'est ni courageuse, ni loyale).  
Aussi la dernière chose à laquelle la lionne avant de se prendre un sortilège en pleine poire et de perdre connaissance, se fut:  
"Hier Luna et Arturius, aujourd'hui Ernie et Draco, quelle ambiance dans les couloirs de Poudlard aux alentours de deux heures du mat, mes amis! Vraiment, il faut le voir pour y croire!"

PDV Cannelle:

-Vous direz ce que voulez, mais moi, je pense qu'à partir du moment où ça fait deux heures quelle est dans les vapes, on peut commencer à s'inquiéter!  
-Je sais, mais on ne peut pas demander de l'aide.  
-Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Pomfresh est une excellente infirmière.  
-Mais oui! Allons la voir et lui dire "Excusez-nous de vous réveiller à quatre heures du matin, mais pendant la réunion des préfets, on a décidé qu'on allait se révolter contre votre système à la con. Le problème, c'est qu'un d'entre nous a décidé de tous nous balancer, alors on l'a coursé dans tous le château, Hermione est passée voir chez le dirlot, pendant que les trois imbéciles qui étaient sensés fait le guet...  
-Non mais ça vas pas? Homophobe!  
-Pardon?  
-Je dis qu'on des imbéciles, et comme par hasard tu ajoute qu'on est gays. Homophobe!  
-Ernie?

-Je n'est dit gay. J'ai dit guet.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile.

Elle, je sais pas, mais moi, oui.

-Hé! Tu te calme! Maintenant!

-Oui! Une bagarre!

Les regard se tourne dans ma direction. Je tente de me rattrapper:

-Enfin, bagarre, c'est pas forcément le mot le plus approprié. Personnalement, j'appelerais plutôt ça de la cramaraderie. Ou de la Frappernité. C'est pas comme ci on se mettait sur la gueule. Remarque, quand je dis ça, on pourrait croire que c'est mal de se mettre sur la gueule. Les filles pour les garçons. Les garçons pour les filles. Les joueurs de Quidditch pour le Quidditch. Les serpentards avec les Griffondors. Les griffondors avec les Serpentards. Les poufsouffles pour les amis. Les Serdaigles pour les notes. Mais se mettre sur la gueule, c'edst tout un art. Déjà, faut être assez nombreux, c'est plus convial.

Un ange passe. Poétique et Romantique. Surtout après ma tirade Ô combien philosophique. Au final, un benet de Poufsouffle, me demande:

-Mais t'es qui toi?

-Cannelle Pettigrow, 5ème année, préfète à Griffondor, fille unique et cachée de Peter Pettigrow et de Sibylle Trelowney. Meilleure amies de Luna Lovegood et de Mimi Geignarde, présidente du fanclub du Calmar Géant et narratrice de cette histooire qui est la votre.

-Et merde.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais l'auteure à dit exactement la même chose quand je me suis présentée à elle.

Ginny, Théo et Marietta (comment ça "elle à quitté Poudlard il y 2 ans?" C'est moi qui narre et si je décide qu'elle est actuellement en cinquième année, bah elle est en cinquième année!) -soit les personnes les plus normales de cette joyeuse bande d'énergumènes (je l'ai bien écrit du premier coup! I love me! I am a winner! A CHAMPION! A SUPER WINNER!-Excusez-moi je m'égare, vous savez, ce n'est pas de ma faute, mon holothurie est décédé la semaine dernière et ça m'a profondément traumatisé... R.I.P, Gérard, tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu écoutait toujours mes petits problèmes sans m'interrompre... A ta mort, quand tu as été déchiqueté sous les coupàs de fourchettes de mon frères. J'ai pleuré ta mort, mais j'ai rit de la tête de Gabriel -mon frérot, si vous avez pas compris-. Du coup, à force, j'ai rejeté mon tube digestif. Mais moi c'était le contenu, pas le contenant, donc forcément, c'était pas aussi cool que toi. Au moins, j'ai vomi sur la chemise blanche de Gaby, c'était déjà ça de prit... Bah, merde, je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai fait tellement de Hors Sujet que mon paragraphe ressemble plus à rien. Donc je reprends ma phrase:  
Ginny, Théo et Marietta -soit les personnes les plus normales de cette joyeuse bande d'énergumènes...  
-Et toi! La rousse assise sur le canapé! Oui toi la débile avec le carnet dans les mains!  
Je suis maudite! Je n'arriverais jamais à terminer cette stupide phrase! Le malheur s'abat sur moi tel le faucon sur le petit lapin innocent! Attendez... Il m'a traitée de débile! Personne, je dis bien personne, ne me traitera, moi, Cannelle Pettigrow (c'est mon nom. Classe, hein?) de cette manière! Non mais! Je me lève d'un bond pose mes mains sur mes hanches et toise mon interlocuteur d'un air froid. Enfin c'est ce que j'aurais fait si le destin ne passait pas sa vie à s'en prendre à moi. A la place je me lève d'un bond, me prends le pieds dans le tapis et me casse lamentablement la gueule sur le sol. C'est pas moi qui suis maladroite, c'est la gas qui a aménagé Poudlard qui avait un gros problème. C'est encore une idée du pédophile citronné, j'en suis sûre! Remarque une fois, quand j'étais en première année, je m'étais retrouvée enfermée dans un cachot, il n'y avait pas de tapis, bah je peux vous dire que je me suis gelée. Vous pensez peux-être que j'ai été victime de septième années, mais en fait non. Je m'étais trompée en actionnant le verrous pour sortir et je m'étais retrouvée bloquée. Je sais, je suis la seule personne au monde à qui ce genre de chose arrive. Me demandez pas se que je pouvais foutre dans un cachot. Je m'en souviens plus moi-même.  
Je crois que je cherchait le crapaud qu'un idiot de troisième année avait perdu.  
Évidemment, tout le monde réagis comme réagissent la plupart des gens quand quelqu'un se casse la figure. A savoir: éclater de rire. Sauf que ça fait un moment que j'en entends plus. De rire, je veux dire. J'en quelqu'un prononcer un "Aguamenti" et je me retrouve trempée. Je sursaute me retrouve sur mes jambe, me prends le pied de la table dans le tibia, gémis sous la douleur, sautille sur place, me tombe de nouveau et me relève. Tout le monde me regarde. Du coup, moi, je suis désarçonnée: je dois regarder tout le monde de manière circulaire, m'arrêter sur quelques visages, sur tous les visages? Partir en courant et en criant que ma vie est finie?  
Fondre en larme? Chanter du Lara Fabian? Finalement, mon homologue griffondorien me dit, sur le ton de la conversation:  
-T'es restée allongée sur le sol dix minutes, on était inquiets.  
Ah bon, si longtemps? Je savais pas que penser prenait autant de temps. Ils me regardent toujours. Ils m'énervent. Et puis et alors? On a pas le droit de "rester allongée sur le sol"? Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, bande de Hobbits joufflus! Si je veux vérifier si les elfes ont bien passé le balai, je vérifie que les elfes ont bien passer le balai! D'ailleurs, faudrait qu'ils repassent, c'était vraiment crade. Agacée par leur insistance, je dis la première chose qui ma passe par la tête ET que je trouvais logique de dire à ce moment là. A savoir:  
-Lâchez-moi! Je fais pas partie de la S.A.L.E! Au fait, si un pingouin trompe sa femme avec une manchote, le pinchot saura-t-il voler?  
Haha! La logique, mes amis toujours la logique.

Le lendemain matin

-Hello, people! nous lança une Hermione visiblement d'excellente humeur.

-Comment t'arrive à pas faire la gueule? lui demandais-je aussitôt.

-Oh! Ça! Disons qu'en me réveillant, j'ai surprit quelque chose qui m'assurera qu'Arturius ne nous trahira pas!

-Arturius? relève Neville. Je croyais qu'on l'avait perdu de vue vers la tour d'Astronomie.

Et oui, les petits amis, on a revu Arty (c'est comme ça que j'appelle le serpentard, parce qu'il me fait penser à un artichaut, comme son surnom! Bien trouvé, non? Remarquez, j'ai toujours dit -enfin Luna à toujours dit, mais elle à pas payé les droits ni déposé le brevet, donc je dis que c'est mon idée- qu'un légume réside au plus profond de nous. Enfin, ça peut aussi être un ruminant, au fond de moi, par exemple, y'a une vache.) Il est rentré complétement crevé dans le dortoir commun à tous les préfets, et il est tombé sur moi, qui expliquait aux autre mon rôle de narratrice. Ca a prit longtemps parce que j'ai parlé de Gérard (ci-dessous), un mec bien. Malheureusement, il a été accidentellement cuisiné par ma mère, et mon frère a failli le bouffer. Il l'avait pris pour un boudin, paraît-il. Pour ma part, je suis sûre que c'était un complot. Gérard était quelqu'un de très jalousé. R.I.P à toi, Gégé. Bon, bref, s vu -Arty, pas Gégé- c'est barré en courant, nous on lui à couru après. Honnêtement, je sais pas pourquoi on a fait ça. Moi, j'aie juste suivi le mouvement, parce que j'aime pas rester toute seule, et qu'il fallait que je continue à leur parler d'Agnès, ma nouvelle holothurie. Le problème, c'est que je parlais en même temps que je le poursuivait, donc j'aie été rapidement semée par les autres. Blessée par ce manque d'attention, je suis allée pleurer dans les toilettes des filles en racontant mes mésaventures à Mimi, le fantôme des toilettes. Mimi et Luna sont quasiment mes seules amies. Aucun griffondor ne me parle, car je suis la fille de Pettigrow. Et ces gas disent se battre pour que les gens soient égaux, quelque soit leur naissance.

Bah quant on regarde le résultat, on se dit qu'il y a de la place pour du progrès. Bon, en attendant, faut que je retrouve Luna, je doit l'aider à échafauder un plan pour sécher les cours. Ils paraît que des Joncheruines ont envahit le lac, et il est de son DEVOIR d'empêcher ces sournoises créatures de pénétrer dans l'établissement. Même si techniquement c'est déjà fait. Cette fille est tellement courageuse, je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas atterrît à griffondor. C'est mon modèle, ma grande soeur. D'ailleurs je passe souvent mes vacances chez elle, parce que voir ma mère prédire ma mort toutes les demie-heures à quelque chose de lassant, voir même de déprimant. On part chasser le Ronflax Cornu avec son père, et je rédige les horoscopes du chicaneur.

Voici le chapitre 4! Assez décousu, je l'avoue... Désolée. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait!^^


	4. Chapter 5: Papy Voldy

Hello, people! Voici le cinquième chapitre. Désolée, il est très coooooours!

[une semaine plus tard]

-MISS PETTIGROW!

Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Cette prof me hais, c'est sûr. Les chaudrons ça se rachète, non? Bon, OK, pas les élèves. Mais c'est à cause d'eux aussi, s'il y a tellement peu d'élèves qu'on peu pas se permettre d'en perdre un ou deux. Bon, dans ce cas là c'est plutôt six. De la cinquième à la septième année. Vous vous demandez ce que foutaient les sixièmes et les septième dans notre cours? Non? Ben maintenant c'est le cas! Comme notre potion d'aujourd'hui était super compliquée, alors on a demandé à quelques élèves plus âgés de venir.

Je sais, venant de moi, vous vous attendiez à quelques chose de plus recherché... Mais j'y peux rien, on peut pas toujours être au top. Concernant les six élèves, je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi. Enfin, j'ai pas fait exprès. En fait, j'étais dans le groupe d'Hermione, de Malf... de Draco, de Superpatil -comme Patil la Superficielle-de la Boutonneuse -Midgen ndla-, de la Tomate -Dean- et de Arty.

Bizarrement, ils ne voulaient pas que je participe à l'élaboration de la potion. Je suis toujours mise à part dans les travaux de groupes depuis que j'ai mis le feu à la tour d'astronomie, il y trois ans. Je vous le dis, à Poudlard les gens sont plus rancuniers que n'importe où. Donc, je suis partie farfouiller dans un placard -celui avec écrit danger dessus, je sais pas si vous voyez- pour m'occuper et j'ai trouvé un tentacule trop belle. Elle était violet fluo, avec des ventouses roses et jaunes criards. Bref, j'ai couru vers le groupe pour leur montrer cette merveille (en principe on a pas le droit, mais la prof est complétement dépassée en ce moment), j'ai trébuché et mon machin est tombé dans le chaudron. Il y a eu un blanc durant lequel tout le monde à regardé le chaudron, qui était en train de déborder, puis Daphnée est arrivée en me criant dessus et en gesticulant dans tous les sens, le chaudron à explosé, tous le monde s'est retrouvé couvert d'une mixture étrange -celle du chaudron ndla. Enfin, quand je dis tous le monde, je dis tout les autres de mon équipe, la vieille Greengrass et deux Poufsouffle qui bossaient juste à côté. Et oui, je ne me suis pas comptée, et ceci pour une bonne raison: je n'ai pas été touchée. Le gas à ma gauche l'a été, la fille à ma droite aussi, mais moi, non. Je sais la vie et injuste. Et techniquement, ça fait neuf victimes, dix si on compte Astoria. Mais ça c'est la faute d'Eloïse Migden! En fait, la potion leur à fait pousser des pustules sur le visage, elle à hurlé qu'elle était défiguré, Astoria lui a dit, je cite: «Arrête de pleurer, t'avais déjà des plaques de boutons, à la base, à ce stade là ça ne change plus grand-chose. Et puis, ça cache ta sale gueule, c'est pas si mal pour ton physique» Donc Eloïse l'a mal pris, (elle est très susceptible, elle devrait apprendre à gérer son stress!) lui à mis une gifle, avec sa main pleine de potion, et elle c'est retrouvée couverte de pustules aussi. Bref, on peut dire qu'on à mis l'ambiance, tous autant qu'on est!

Et la prof est en train de me hurler dessus juste pour ça! Elle me hais, c'est sûr! Prenant tous mon courage de griffondor à deux mains, et je lui réponds:

-On a qu'à les envoyer à l'infirmerie.

Elle me regarde étrangement, et me réponds:

-L'infirmerie est pleine depuis votre dernière retenue.

Ah oui! C'est vrai! A ma dernière retenue, j'ai dû astiquer le sol, et j'ai confondu l'huile de tournesol avec les produits d'entretien. Bah, après tous les élèves qui sont passés se sont cassé la figure. Vraiment, faudrait qu'ils s'achètent des yeux. J'en ai ras-le-bol d'être brillante pour tous le monde! Donc, j'ai été recollée, et j'ai dû aider les petits Poufsouffle. Bah, quand je suis rentrée dans la salle, il y en a quatre qui se sont évanoui. Je sais pas ce qu'il leur à pris. Poudlard, sans doute, l'air n'est pas très pur en campagne.

Bon, toujours est-t-il que je suis en train de me faire passer un savon par la prof de potion juste à cause de ça. Je vous l'ai dis, cette femme me hait. Je crois que c'est depuis que sa sœur est tombée dans le coma. A oui, tatie Bellatrix (je l'appelle comme ça quand nous sommes en réunion mangemort pour la faire enrager) est venue la semaine dernière l'incident de la grand salle excepté, nous nous sommes très bien comportés. Enfin, «incident» c'est le mot qu'à utilisé Rogue. Toute autre personne normalement constituée aurait appelé ça un bordel monstre.

[une semaine plus tôt, vers midi]

En fait, au début, tout ce passait normalement. Comme prévu, nous étions tous sagement assis, attendant que Rogue, Hermy, Draco et Bella ramènent leur fraises. Soudain, Hannah s'est plainte de la disparition de son MP4 (comment ça «en 97, ça n'existait pas encore?» trouvez-vous un job de narrateur si vous n'êtes pas contents!). A priori, rien de particulier, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'aperçoivent que Blaise et Ernie étaient en train d'essayer de partir discrètement. C'est à ce moment là que les choses ont commencé à réellement dégénérer. Bref, quand les quatre escargot que l'on attendait depuis trois plombes sont arrivés, la grande salle étaient... Pour tout vous dire, je croit que j'aurais pas été là pendant sa destruction, j'aurais jamais cru que s'était la grande salle. Les tables étaient toutes renversées, et les Corrow étaient planqués sous l'une d'elle. Les sixièmes années de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard étaient en train de se disputer au sujet du prochain match de Quidditch, les troisième et quatrième années de presque toute les maisons avaient organisés un concours de duel, les septièmes années écoutaient le débat au sujet de l'affaire « On à volé Hannah Abbott», les six de griffondor avaient eux aussi organisés un concours, nommé «évitons les sortilèges perdu lors des combats de nos jeunes amis», Arty étaient en train de hurler que nous étions irrésponssable, et que blablabla... Pendant ce temps, j'avais eu l'idée splendide de créer une journée R.I.P Gérard, et tous les cinquièmes années étaient agenouillé devant un portrait entouré de cierge de mon feu meilleur ami. Les Serdaigles, -aussi peu fun qu'eux tu meurs- étaient planqué derrière un champs de force, et discuté tranquillement des prochain cours de métamorphose. Donc, quand ils sont entrés, ils nous ont demandé des explications. Blaise a rougi, puis à répondu

-J'aivoléleMP4dHannahpouravoirdelamusiqueauclubded iscoquejetienavecErnieetRonald.

-Pardon?

-J'ai volé le MP4 d'Hannah pour avoir de la musique au club de disco que je tiens avec Ernie et Ronald.

-Le club de disco. C'est la musique moldue des années 80'. Tu sais (il se met à danser et à chanter, accompagné d'Ernie): Give me, Give me, Give me a men after minight... Et là ils enchaînent, toute la choré. N'empêche, je comprends pas pourquoi on leur a mis deux semaines de retenue: ils dansaient super bien!

Intéressée, j'ai demandé:

-Qui fait partie de ce club?

-Mais t'en fait partie!

Ah bon? J'en avais pas le souvenir. Bon, faut dire qu'avec ma mémoire défaillante... Mais il a quand même expliqué, pour faire la promo du club:

-Alors il y a: Luna, Eloïse, Neville, Rolf, Zacharias, Justin, Padma...

-Quoi? Padma la coincée?

-Ben oui, elle est en binôme avec toi. Arturius, Marietta, Lavande, Ginny et Draco.

Bellatrix a pas eu l'air bien. Elle a répété:

-Draco? Mais Draco! Mon héritier! Mon neveu! La chair de ma chair! Enfin, non, la chaire de la chaire de ma sœur! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela! Ciel de la musique moldue! De la musique mol...

Elle s'est évanoui. On l'a planquée dans un placard. On a dit à tout le monde de tenir sa langue. Punaise, qu'est ce que j'ai mal à la main!

[pendant le présent]

-Miss Pettigrow?

La cinglée Malfoy me regarde. Elle a l'air inquiet.

-Vous vous êtes mise à parler toute seule, puis vous êtes tombée au moment ou vous avez raconté la chute de Bella.

-Je suis tombée sur quoi?

Je regarde autour de moi. Du verre pilé. Je regarde ma main. Du sang. Je me bars en courant. J'y peux rien les vues morbides réveille en mon des instincts animaux. Bref, je me bars en courant, entends Narcissa appeler Rabastan (Rusard a glissé sur la flaque d'huile et a été interné à Sainte-Mangouste, m'aperçois que j'ai une fuite, trouve cette journée merveilleuse, ai envie de faire pipi, me dirige vers les toilettes, glisse sur une flaque... d'eau. (ndlA: je sais, beaucoup de flaques dans ce chapitre.) Petit résumé de ma situation actuelle: je suis dans les toilettes, avec la main et la jupe dégoulinante de sang (je me suis écorché la hanche en tombant), un mangemort à mes trousse, ma meilleure amie est morte, mon holothurie aussi. Ma vie déchire. Sérieux. Puis je me rends compte que quelque chose va bien. Les toilettes sont inondées. Quand Mimi inonde les toilettes, c'est qu'un évenement heureux est arrivé. Je lève les yeux et la vois en train d'embrasser... Peeves? Je toussote pour me faire remarquer. Elle m'aperçois, sourit, et va s'assoir sur un lavabo.

-Je vais me marier avec Peeves, me lâche-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

-Tu vas te... Mais c'est génial! Je me jette dans ses bras oubliant tout. Y compris que c'est un fantôme. Me prends le lavabo dans la tronche. Pousse un sifflement aiguë. Et la il se passe un truc de dingue. Le lavabo s'ouvre, dévoilant une porte. Je l'ouvre, regarde en bas, vois quelqu'un. Ce teint blafard, ces deux yeux rouges semblables à ceux d'un serpent, cette silhouette voutée, cet absence de nez... Mais c'est mon grand-père!

-Papy Voldy!

Il remonte. M'observe bizarrement. Ne me dites pas que j'ai un bouton sur le nez? NON! Ma vie est fichue! Je vais me pendre! Je vais m'exiler à Ougandagou! Je vais me lancer dans le commerce d'holothurie! Me... Je suis interrompue dans mes réflexions par Rabastan. Il ouvre la porte à la volée, me regarde, regarde papé, une mine horrifiée sur le visage.

-Maître, je... Excusez-moi... Je ne savais pas que vous l'aviez déjà punie.Désolé de vous interrompre.

Je me regarde dans la miroir. Je suis couverte de sang. JE SUIS COUVERTE DE SANG! Je suis couverte de...

Trou noir.

_Petit avis de Rabastan Lestrange:_

_Je pense que malgré tout, le maître aime bien cette petite. Il la puni rarement. Il ne lui a même pas lancé de Doloris quand elle lui a offert de l'autobronzant en lui disant, je cite «c'est bon pour le teint» Elle le laisse même l'appelé papy Voldy. Pauvre Angleterre._

_ Hello! Désolée, ce chapitre 5 est rès cours, mais j'étais en passe d'inspiration... Je l'ai écrit en six jours, pour ma défense ^^. Voilà, j'espère vous avoir fait rire. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à reviewer! Si ce n'ai ^pas le cas, conseillez-moi, si vous le voulez! Gros délire sur ABBA, désolée. Voilà. Et merci aux revieuwes limita et Snape1234!_

_ Bisous!_


	5. Chapter 5: Catastrophe en vue!

Quand je me réveille, je suis... en train de me noyer? Je me lève d'un bond. Je suis dans les toilettes. Les toilettes sont inondées. J'étais dans l'eau. L'eau est rouge. Le sang aussi. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que j'étais couverte de sang. Ha! Bah il est là le problème! Je suis grièvement blessée! (ndla: oui, dans l'absolu c'est qu'un détail) Je me dirige donc vers l'infirmerie, entre et voit Pomfresh en train de discuter avec Superpatil, qui chouine parce ce qu'elle est toujours couverte de pustules. Merde, quoi! Je suis en train de crever d'une hémorragie sous leurs yeux, et elles, elles discutent. Tranquille. Du coup, je hurle:

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE EEEEUUUUUUXXXXXX! JE SOUFFRE! JE ME MEURS! JE ME VIDE TOUS MON SANG! AH, LA VIE NE M'AURA GUERE EPARGNEE! CIEL, COMBIEN DE SOUFFRANCES ATROCES AI-JE ENDURE? ADIEU MONDE CRUEL!

-Heu, Cannelle?

-«HEU, CANNELLE»? C'EST LA DERNIERE CHOSE QUE JE VAIS ENTENDRE AVANT DE CREVER LAMENTABLEMENT? PUTAIN, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS DONNEZ LA PEINE D'ETRE PLUS ORIGINAL! C'EST QUOI, LA SUITE? VOUS IREZ CRACHER SUR MA TOMBE?

-Cannelle, tu ne vas pas mourir.

Ah bon? C'est cool alors! Je me calme.

-A quoi vois-tu ça? Demandais-je à Théodore, curieuse.

-Cannelle, crois-tu vraiment que si tu avais était à l'article de la mort, tu aurais pu courir comme la cinglée que tu es, et utiliser le peu de souffle qu'il t'aurait rester, tu aurais trouver la force de nous hurler dessus?

Pas con, pour un serpentard.

-En revanche, me de demande Astoria (toto-la-greluche, pour les intimes, et toto, pour les super-méga-intimes. Comme moi), c'est quoi le liquide déguelasse que t'as sur le corps.

-C'EST PAS DEGUELASSE, C'EST LA NATURE! Déclarais-je joyeusement.

-A savoir? Demanda Brigitte (comme Brigitte Bardot, sauf qu'au lieu de fonder la S.P.A, elle a fondé la S.A.L.E.)

-De l'eau, du sang, du P.Q. mouillé et des déjections.

-Théoriquement, le papier toilette n'est pas un élément naturel.

-Bah ayez plus d'imagination, le P.Q. vient des arbres, donc de la nature.

-Nelle's?

-Oui?

-Vas te doucher.

-OK!

PDV Théodore Nott

Les semaines passent, et tous me semble fade. Je suis toujours à l'infirmerie. Tous les autres sont partis. Hermione et Draco était côte à côte à l'infirmerie. «Brigitte» (comme dirais Nelle's) avait demandé à McMillan de lui apporté les cours, Draco a demandé si il pouvait en profité aussi et... je crois bien qu'ils sont devenus amis. L'événement le plus chocant de l'année. Non, le deuxième, il y a aussi Ernie et Blaise dansant sur ABBA en annonçant à Bellatrix Lestrange que son neveu était fan de musique moldue. Mais ça c'est hors concours.

Bref, j'était pénard à l'hospice, Hallowen n'allait pas tarder à arriver et... le mal s'est engoufré dans ce lieu de paix. Qui est la mal? Aller, petits indices: je suis rousse, agaçante gaffeuse, immature... Je suis Cannelle Pettigrow, bien sûr! Cette fille est incroyable. Elle est quand même rentré ici parce qu'elle c'est blessée en chassant des papillons. Et si ce n'était queça? Elle a un débit de parole est si rapide qu'il est impossible de distinguer ses paroles. En plus, comme nous ne sommes que deux, Pomfresh a eu l'idée fantastique de l'installer sur le lit voisin. «Vous vous tiendrez compagnie», disait-t-elle. Tu parles! De toute façon, on planterait cette fille devant un miroir qu'elle continuerais à blablater sur les holothurie, ou sur les mariages, ou sur les différentes pièces du château qu'elle a déjâ inondées/brulées/fait explosées... Bref, vous avez compris. Je vois Pompom qui s'approche, un grand sourire scotché sur le visage. Je suppose que ça veut dire que je vais sortir d'ici...

-Vous allez pouvoir sortir d'ici.

C'est vrai? Je vais enfin pouvoir partir et ne plus entendre le babillage incesant de cette illuminée? Enjoy!

PDV Hermione

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le trente octobre, jour de deuil. Avec Susan et Arturius (étonnant qu'il se nous accompagnent, non? Je pense que le charme d'une peite Poufsouffle n'est pas étranger à son choix) nous sommes allés au cimetière de Pré-au-lard, pour nous recueillir sur la tombe des parents de Susan. Draco a tenu à se joindre à nous, pour, je cite «éviter que cet hystérique- Arty (désolée, ce surnom lui va si bien)- ne blesse quelqu'un. Il n'a pas tord. Si vous voulez mon avis (bien que je doute qu'il interresse énormément de gens) il est bien capable de péter les plombs au milieu du cimetière.

J'ai apporté un certain nombre de bouquets. Certains pour les parents de mon amie, d'autre pour tous les gens qui n'en ont pas sur leur tombe. Comment peut-on oublier ses morts? Donc j'en aporte aussi pour ceux que je ne connais pas. La plupart des humains trouveraient ça idiot, mais pour moi ça à un sens. Mais ce n'est ni la présence de Draco et Arturius, ni mes agissement étrange qui choquèrent ce jour. En effet, au détour d'un chemin, alors que je déposais des fleurs sur une tombe, je vis deux silhouette devant un mémorial. Un m'approchant, je vis qu'il s'agissaient de deux filles, une blonde et une rousse, qui pleuraient.

-Cannelle? Luna?

Elles se retournèrent et m'observèrent, les yeux rouge. Je m'approche encore et vois:

«Lalia Lovegood née Lougovskaïa, 1960-1989»

-Oh, c'est ta mère? Mes condoleances.

Décidément, toujours aussi subtile, me grondais-je interieurement.

-C'est pas grave, répondit la plus jeune. Sur le coup, ça nous a fait beaucoup de peine, je la considèrait comme ma «maman». Mais ça fait longtemps, maintenat, on s'en est remises. C'est juste de la mélancolie, à présent.

Suivit un long silence. Très long. Assez pesant. Nelle's brisa la glace et décréta:

-C'est le bal d'Hallowen, ce soir. J'ai préparé des costumes pour tous le monde et arrangé la fête. Ca va être génial!

Je commence à stresser. Si il y a bien bien une situation qui m'inquiète, c'est quand Cannelle Pettigrow dit «Ca va être génial.»

PDV Astoria

Je regarde ma tenue pour ce soir. Elle est sublime. J'ai mis plus de trois heures à la composée, mais ça valait le coup de perdre tous ce temps. C'est une robe noir assez courte, dérivée du style moldu (savoir s'abbiller est l'une de leur seules qualité), doublée d'un voile transparent avec quelques paillettes dorées. Ajoutez à cela des collants noir et des bottines, et vous obtenez la tenue parfaite. La porte s'ouvre. Je me tourne. Si c'est Pettigrow ou Boot, je la vire de la chambre à coups de pieds aux fesses. Mais ce n'est que Marietta. De toutes mes camarades de chambres, c'est la seule que j'apprécie. Elle me regarde, surprise, et me demande:

-Pourquoi t'as préparé une tenue?

-Pour aller au bal.

-Mais les tenues sont imposées!

-Pardon?

-Lovegoog et Pettigrow se chardge de l'organisation des bals cette année, et elles ont imposées les tenues.

-Tu te souviens la fois où Pettigrow n'était pas venue en cours sous prétexte qu'elles ne passaient pas les portes?

…

-On est mal...

Hello people! Voici ce sixième chapitre, toujours aussi... déroutant! J'espère que vous avez aimés, et que vous commenterez!

Bisous

C.B.

PS: Pardon à Snape317, pour avoir écorché son pseudo durant le chapitre précédent!


	6. Chapter 6: Et Harry?

Le chapitre quatorze, en exclu et en dialogue! Un chapitre plein de OOC, en chapitre qui ne montre aucun avis politique (je n'aie rien contre les écologistes! ;-D Un chapitre... très attendu, et pourtant assez con, je doit bien, l'admettre! ^^

Dans un manoir aux allures effrayantes, un homme riait. Pas d'un rire franc et joyeux, mais d'un rire froid et glacial, du style les méchants dans Totallys Spys. Quelque chose comme:

-MOUAHMOUAHMOUAHMOUAH! J'ai enfin capturé le célèbre Harry Potter! Je suis le maître du monde! Je suis un superwinner! Je vais assassiner le Survivant et devenir le maître incontesté du monde magique! OUHOUH! MACARENA!

-Euh... Maître? demanda un mangemort d'une petite voix.

Le lors noir ce retourna, légèrement honteux.

-Oui? Répondit-il sèchement.

-Nous ne pouvons pas tuer Potter.

-QUOI?

-Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-C'est la faute aux écolos!

-Aux QUOI?

-Aux écolos. Vous savez, maître, depuis quelques temps, un parti prend de plus en plus d'empleur. Les verts clairs, d'Evanna Jolie. Il ont menacés de faire des manifestations pacifistes et de mettre le ministère à feu et à sang.

-Ah oui, quand même.

-Ils faut toujours se méfier des pacifistes. Ils peuvent être d'une violence sans nom lorsqu'on s'en prend à leurs principes, déclara le mangemort d'un air grave.

-En fait, c'est quoi qui les gênes?

-Hedwige et Croutard.

Le lord noir, qui ne se remettait pas d'une pareille surprise, s'écria, avec tout le calme dont ils était capable:

-WHAT THE FUCK?

-Les verts clairs sont amis avec la SPAMEAS (Société Protectrice des Animaux Magiques Et Autres Scroutts, bande d'incultes!). Et comme Weasmoche n'a plus Croutard et qu'on a flingué Hedwige...

-...

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait? Il sont très agressifs. Il ont déjà tué plus de deux-cents mangemorts et...

-Foutez Potter dehors.

-Pardon?

-Foutez Potter, son copain et l'autre petite idiote de griffondor DEHORS!

Devant le passivité du mangemort, Voldemort quitta la pièce, descendit dans les cachots, et vit...

-Beurk...

-J'allais le dire, grograt Harry qui était en train de vomir le plus discrètement du monde.

Le serpent, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ça nausée, cria au jeune couple une réplique venue du plus profond de son âme:

-Hého!

-On peut trouver mieux...

-No comment, you muss make.

-Vous vous êtes mis aux langues étrangères?

-Ouais. Le problème avec le fourchelangue, c'est que c'est pas super répandu.

-Carrément. On n'est que deux à le parler.

-Trois.

-Ah bon? Y'a qui d'autre?

-La fille de Pettigrow...

-Pettigrow s'est reproduit?

Le serpent hocha la tête positivement.

-Avec qui?

-Sybille Trelowney...

-On est mal.

-Pas plus que vos professeurs.

-Elle est à Poudlard?

-Yes sir.

-Vraiment, vous auriez dû vous y mettre avant. Vous avez vraiment un truc avec les langues étrangères, déclara Harry, réellement impressionné.

-Yes, I know. I am a winner, and THEY (il pointa vers les deux tourtereaux un doigt accusateur) are losers!

-Hein? De quoi? Demanda Ron -car c'était bien lui- entre deux baisers adressés à Lavande -car s'était bien elle-.

-Comment vous en êtes arrivez là?

-Lavlav m'a demandé si on allé mourir, j'ai répondu que oui, et... Voilà.

-C'était il y a deux heures, ajouta un Potter plus que désespéré.

-Vous vous roulez des pelles dans UN LIEU PUBLIC? Mais vous n'avez pas honte? Ah, croyez moi, cettez affaire remontera en haut lieu! Je vais envoyer un mail à vos parents!

-NON! PAS MA MÈRE! Hurla Ron. LAVANDE, TOUT EST FINI ENTRE NOUS! MAIS PITIE, NE DÎTES RIEN À MA MÈRE!

-Mais non, je déconnais! S'exclama vdm, visiblement d'humeur jovial. Bon, ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec vous, mais maintenant dégagez.

-Pardon? S'exclama Miss Brown, qui n'en revenait pas. Vous ne nous lancez même pas un petit doloris?

Le mage noir chercha brièvement une explication plausible. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer à trois de ses ennemis (avec lesquels il était en train de taper la discute, certes, mais ses ennemis quand même.) Hors de question d'avouer qu'il s'était incliné devant les Verts clairs:

-Parce que j'en aie marre de voir vos sales gueules. Prenez vos baguettes, dit-il en leur envoyant les-dîtes baguettes, et barrez-vous!

-Mais où est-ce qu'on est censés aller? Nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes!

-Vous êtes au manoir Malfoy, et allez à Poudlard! J'ai prévenus les professeurs. A PRIORI, et je dis bien à priori, on ne devrait pas vous tuer en vous voyant arriver. Voici une carte routière sorcière.

-On utilise quel chemin?

-Attendez, dit le lord en faisant apparaître un stabilo, je vous surligne le chemin à prendre. Tenez, leur dit-il en leur tendant la carte. Et maintenant, foutez le camp. C'est pas un hôtel chez moi.

Les trois amis s'en allèrent, un peu hébétés, et prirent la direction indiquée par le lord.

_**Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, dortoir des préfètes.**_

-Ah, non, je refuse de m'habiller comme ça!

-C'est beaucoup trop court!

-C'est moche!

-C'est quoi ce gloss?

Mais Luna et Cannelle ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Et bientôt, toutes les préfètes se retrouvèrent affublées des tenues qu'elles leur avaient préparées.

-Et maintenant, voici deux autres nouvelles au sujet du bal d'Hallowen...

-On peut flipper, là?

-La première...

…

-Nous allons sacrifier de la colle!

Suivi un long silence. Et quand je dis long, je dis long.

-Vous ne dîtes rien? Demanda Nelle's.

-Si ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas plus beau que le silence, je me tais, récita Padma.

-Ah, les Serdaigles, toujours aussi barbants.

-D'un autre côté, dit Pansy, de votre part, c'est presque banal de massacrer de le matériel scolaire. Aussi banal que de gâcher l'événement le plus attendu de l'année.

-Quoi? S'écrièrent en cœur Hermione et Padma. Parce qu'en plus, elles vont s'occuper des EXAMENS!

-Tu vois, Pansy, nous ne sommes pas les seules à être barges. Et puis, concernant les bals, il reste en celui de l'hiver, de Noël, du nouvel an, de la fête des rois, de la Saint-Valentin, de Carnaval, du printemps, du premier avril, de la fête du travail et de celui de fin d'année.

-Dommage, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, cette année.

-Carrément. On s'est battu pour celui de Thanksgiving, mais pas moyen de le placer.

-Bon et c'est quoi la deuxième nouvelle? Parce qu'on a pas que ça à faire!

-La deuxième, c'est... Que l'on va tirer les couples au hasard.

Un nouveau silence. Pesant.

-Putain, alors ça, CA, c'est vraiment la pire idée que vous ayez jamais eu.

_**Du côté des garçons.**_

-On a vraiment de la chance, aucun de nos préfets n'est un cinglé, dit Draco.

-Oui, pouffa Théo, les filles ne peuvent pas en dire autant.

A ce moment, Ernie rentra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres, et déclara:

-J'ai discuté avec Nelle's et Lulu, et j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer...

-Et merde, lacha Théo.

-Tu m'arrache les mots de la bouche.

Et voici le chapitre 6, plus délirant que jamais! ^^ Désolée pour le retard, le longueur réduite et l'absence de PDV dans ce chapitre. Je me suis éclatée en l'écrivant, c'est déjà ça! :-)

Mouahaha! Encore un chapitre d'attente pour le bal... Vous mécontents. Aumoins de m'envoyer plein de reviews!^^

Je me suis mise à l'hypnose ces derniers temps! Montrez moi que ça marche! ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Et en cadence!

Debout dans le hall d'entrée, Draco commençais sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Non, un Malfoy ne s'inquiète jamais. Il commençait à perdre patience. Voilà, comme ça, ça le fait mieux. Il tortillait nerveusement le papier qui lui avait été remis un peu plus tôt par un Ernie très excité à l'idée de «cette merveilleuse soirée, organisée par les deux filles les plus cool de cette école». Et le pire, c'était que personne ne compatissait à son malheur! Il s'était même fait collé! Pour violence sur élève! Franchement, c'est de l'exagération! Tous ça pour ce connard de Poufsouffle! Selon Carrow frère, qui l'avait convoqué en express avant le bal, c'était «un comportement violent, quasiment (vous noterez bien le quasiment) injustifié, et beaucoup trop excessif» Tout ça pour dire qu'il se retrouvait avec Granger. Et qu'il attendait avec ce débile de Londubat que les filles aie l'obligeance de bouger leurs fesses. Vous vous demandez sans doute où sont les autres? Tout les non préfets étaient déjà dans la grande salle, Ernie était à l'infirmerie, Théo avait des «responsabilités de préfet-en- chef», le gas de Serdaigle avait la... diarrhée (no comment, please. Fallait bien que je me justifie!) Donc, il attendait, les bras ballant que sa «cavalière» daigne sortir de son box... de son trou. Enfin, elle arriva. Sa surprise fut tel qu'il en resta sans voix. Neville reprit ses esprit le premier:

-Hermione! Tes cheveux sont lisses et tu es maquillée, tu es...

-Horrible, acheva Draco.

-Je n'irais pas forcément jusque là, mais... c'est quoi le truc dans tes cheveux?

-Du caramel, répondit-elle sombrement.

Elle rougit, consciente qu'elle se tapait probablement la plus grosse honte de sa vie. S'il avait vu ça, Draco aurait pu trouver ça mignon. Sauf que le-dit Draco était occupé. Il essayait de définir la couleur du fond de teint de la rouge et or. Pensif, il demanda à Neville:

-C'est du jaune moutarde ou du jaune poussin?

-Du jaune moutarde ou du jaune poussin? répéta Neville sans comprendre.

-Son fond de teint.

-Ah oui! Jaune canari.

-Ça ne faisait pas partie des propositions.

-Bah, le jaune poussin et le jaune canari, c'est la même chose.

-Pas du tout! Je...

-Heu... Les gas? C'est quoi la tenue de Draco?

-Arthurius, murmura le serpent d'un air haineux.

-Ça me rappelle la tenue de Ron en quatrième année. En vert, et avec encore plus de froufrous, rit Hermione.

-Haha, je suis mort de rire, dit le vert et argent. Et toi?

Hermione rougit encore plus. Draco aurait pu le voir, mais son fond de teint cacher la véritable couleur de ses joues.

-Le thème du bal d'Hallowen, c'est...

Elle s'interrompit, reprit son souffle et ajouta:

-Le cinéma.

-Ah! Ça va! Mais ça n'explique pas ta tenue.

-Si.

-Pourquoi? T'es déguisée?

-En pop corn.

-On peut paniquer?

-Non. Attendons de voir la suite des...

-Réjouissances? Du bal? De la soirée? De la chasse aux nargoles?

-On n'est même pas sûrs que ça soit un bal. Connaissant ces deux illuminés, on peut s'attendre à tout.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, graves. Un ange passa, puis Pansy, Padma et Hannah descendirent. Hannah, habillée en bouteille de coca géante, arriva en premier, bientôt suivie d'un panneau publicitaire (Padma) et d'une paire de lunettes 3D (Pansy).

La Poufsouffle se dirigea vers Neville et les deux autres restèrent interdîtes.

-Où sont...

-Ils n'arriveront pas. Ils sont à l'infirmerie.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle, dans laquelle un spectacle pour le moins... étrange les attendait.

PDV Cannelle.

-Oh mon dieu... lâcha Pansy, ébahie.

-Vous avait intégralement repeint la grande salle en vert, constata Neville. Mais vous n'êtes pas des nulles de Serpentard, pourtant!

Là dessus il se prit un avada kedavra dans la tronche et mourut. Mais non, je déconne! Il s'est juste fait virer sur le champs, Padma a dit qu'elle trouvait ça dégueulasse, elle s'est fait virer aussi. Et avec sa jumelle! Se faire dégager en famille, c'est plus convivial! Du coup, ils ont viré Marrietta Edgecombe, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et les trois préfets de serdaigles dans la foulée. Me demandez pas pourquoi, honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Surtout qu'il y en avait deux chez les serpents. Comme je trouvais que certains avait dit et fait des choses un peu déplacées, je décidai de mettre des points sur les I:

-Et attention, pas vert de serpentard, non non. Un magnifique mélange de vert pomme et de vert fluo! Elle n'est pas belle, la vie!

-Quel rapport avec le cinéma? me demande un crétin de Poufsouffle, incrédule.

J'aime bien les blaireaux, n'allait pas croire le contraire, mais qu'est ce qu'il peuvent être con! C'est pas moins qui irais dire des inepties pareilles en plein milieu d'une conversation civilisée! Comme plusieurs personne avait l'air de trouver sa question pertinente (la connerie est un fléau humain, je vous dit!), je me décidais à répondre:

-Le vert, c'est cool.

-Et le cinéma aussi, ajouta ce crétin de Théodore Nott avec l'air de celui pour qui tout est parfaitement logique.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça!

-Tu n'aimes pas le cinéma?

-Non.

-Mais c'est le thème de ton bal! Tu ne peux pas faire une fête sur quelque chose que tu détestes.

Mais quel con, celui là. Franchement, il faut tous lui expliquer!

-C'est le sujet des déguisement. Pas celui du sacrifice.

-Du sacrifice?

-C'est pour Nicolas.

-Je préfère ne pas comprendre. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas la raison de ton choix.

-C'est pourtant évident! rigole Draco. Elle voulait absolument voir G... Hermione déguisée en mais!

Tiens, il est légiliment, lui? Ohoh, je vois une intello furieuse qui s'approche à grands pas. Enfin, à pas aussi grands que le lui permette sa combinaison. J'ai hâte de voir la suite. A mon avis, elle va le gifler. Je prends une carotte sur le buffet (Quoi? C'est moi qui organise, c'est moi qui décide de ce que l'on bouffe! Donc carotte. Et rien d'autre.). Je suis sûre qu'elle va lui en mettre une! Sauf que non. Elle s'étale par terre. Ah bah, non, elle s'étale dans les bras de Draco. Pourquoi quand moi, je m'étale, y'a personne qui me retient? C'est du favoritisme, je vous jure! Tiens je reçois un message de l'auteur. Elle m'en envoi souvent quand «la situation devient ingérable». Ce qui équivaut à dire que l'on commence à s'amuser. Je répète donc ce qu'elle vient de me dire:

-BATTEZ VOUS AVEC DES NAVETS!

Tout le monde me regarde, surpris. Tout le monde, Draco compris. Draco qui lâche Hermione. Hermione qui s'effondre lamentablement sur le sol. Enfin un peu de justice dans ce bas monde! Trente secondes. Nouveau message de l'auteure (loulou pour les intimes, mais ça la complexe. Loulou, c'est aussi un neveu de Donald, paraît-il.). Je répète de nouveau:

-EMBRASSEZ VOUS COMME DANS LES NAVETS, CRÉTINE! TU VIENS DE ME POURRIR MON MOMENT ROMANTIQUE! CONNASSE!

Mais c'est qu'elle est vulgaire, l'auteure. Et agressive. Oh! Mais ce n'est pas rogue, là bas?

-Puis-je savoir à qui vous parliez, miss Pettigrow?

-A personne, monsieur. Je transmet les messages de l'auteure. A se demander si elle ne me prends pas pour son portable.

Et c'est le moment que choisi Carrow frère (sa sœur a démissionné la semaine dernière), pour débarquer en hurlant rouge de fureur:

-FRCJKSG JCGYERKCJ YFNERIIKQ!

-Quoi?

Sérieusement, il devrait arrêter de s'énerver. On ne peut pas comprendre ses menaces, après. Il se calme comme il peut, puis me dit:

-Vous êtes collée pour toutes les vacances.

Je ne réponds pas. C'est trop injuste! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? J'ai aidé une de mes collègues, et voilà comment on me remercie! Je suis dégoutée! Et je pèse le mot. Mais Rogue s'interpose:

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous la punissez?

-Elle... Petite insolente... Elle... a dit portable! S'exclame-t-il en éclatant en sanglot. Un... Un mot moldu! Dans un contexte positif!

Le pauvre. Il est bouleversé. En plus il vient de se faire virer. Je crois que je vais demander à me faire virer aussi, pour le fun. Puis ce que c'est la mode. Ensuite, nous avons enfin pu commencer le sacrifice. J'ai demandé à tous le mode de s'assoir en rond, puis j'ai dit à Ernie (finalement, il s'était remis plus vite que prévu des blessures que lui avait infligées ce cinglé de Malfoy. Ce mec est vraiment barge.) de lire l'incantation. Il commece donc, anthousiaste (et je le comprends):

-Oh, dague sanglante d'argent, abat toi sur ta cible innocente.

Et vous savez ce qu'ils font, après ça? Ils se marrent! Vraiment! Même Mcgo se fout ouvertement de ma gueule! Je leurs demande, dégoutée:

-Mais arrêtez! Vous êtes en train de ma pourrir mon effet!

Reprenant sa respiration, Mimi (pas geignarde! Le diminutif de Minerva), m'explique:

-Et bien, un texte de sacrifice, c'est déjà nettement plus long...

-C'est pas vous qui avaient du le préparer, grinçais-je.

Non mais c'est vrai! La flemme, elle ne connais. Et plus c'est concis, plus c'est simple.

-De plus, c'est sensé être un texte lourd, menaçant. Pas un texte que l'on lit avec un grand sourire.

Je me tourne vers Ernie, qui sourit toujours. Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

-De plus pourquoi tenez vous une règle et un bâton de colle?

-La colle, c'est pour moi, déclare Nick-quasi-sans-tête, qui vient d'arriver. Ca me serait utile pour ma tête. Et la règle... Ce n'était pas sensé être une dague, Cannelle?

-Et alors, c'est en fer, non? C'est presque comme l'argent. Et puis, j'avais pas envie de me taper les escaliers allé-retour pour aller en chercher une aux cuisines. Quelqu'un ce dévoue?

Silence. Je profite de cette ambiance relativement solennel pour planter la règle dans le tube. Re-silence. Rogue décide d'intervenir:

-Et si nous passions à des activités plus ludiques. Écouter Chopin par exemple?

Donc, voilà. Maintenant, on se fait chier à écouter de la musique classique. Je décide d'aller prendre l'air. Je me fait chier à aller sur la tour d'Astronomie. L'air pur viens caresser mes joues. Je respire à plein poumon. C'est si romanti... Je me met à vomir. J'entends des pas derrière moi, essaie de modérer mon appareil digestif, cours me cacher sur une grande boîte en plastique.

…

-C'est bizarre...

Non, j'hallucine! C'est la voix de la préfète-en-chef!

-Qu'est ce que tu trouve si bizarre?

Attendez, il y a Malfoy, maintenant?

-Je sais. Que ne soyons tout les deux... Tu vois...

Non? Ils sortent ensemble?

-Ah, oui. Délégués de classe, dit-il, un peu géné.

Ah, OK, ça me rassure.

-Oui mais... On est amis, aussi, non? Je veux dire, plus ou moins, dit-elle en rougissant.

Alors, là, j'en peux plus!

-Cannelle?

….

Ils parlent en même temps maintenant! Ils vont finir par se... Bref, je ne voudrais pas choquer les plus jeunes.

-Tu vas bien? Pourquoi tu as vomi?

Mais ils me font chier, tous! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi! Quitte à demander la même chose deux cent milles fois, ils pourraient faire preuve d'un peu d'originalité! Je sais pas, moi... En allemand, par exemple: Warum, warum, warum? D'un coup, ça ne m'étonne plus qu'il y aie si peu de série germaniques.

Voici le chapitre 7! Le bal n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, non? Vous pouvez laissez vos impressions en rewievant! Et j'ai enfin mis un peu de Dramione! Û_Û


	8. Le râteau, la lettre et le dirlot

PDV Cannelle:

-Miss Brown! Vous êtes virée!

-Eh, ben, elle ne sera pas restée longtemps celle là.

-Mr Smith aussi!

Je me demande ce qu'ils ont, tous les mangemort, à virer compulsivement tous les élèves de l'école. Sérieusement! Et après on m'engueule dès que j'en envoies un ou deux à l'infirmerie. Oui, alors que je fait de l'altruisme. Sans moi, on aurait jamais pu engager une deuxième infirmière. Et en plus, maintenant, je m'intéresse aux autres! J'ai pris l'option étude des moldus. Comme on a pas eu de prof pendant trois semaines, ils ont ré-ouvert les inscriptions, avec Fleur Delacour comme institutrice. Et je me suis inscrite. L'ensemble des garçons de l'école aussi. Devant tant de succès, Cho Chang s'est proposée pour soutenir ce «magnifique projet». Harry Potter a décidé de le soutenir aussi. Harry qui n'est plus l'ennemi public numéro un. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je crois que papy (Voldy, ndla) est rentré en dépression après avoir consommé de la chlorophylle, et que maintenant il est en pleine crise existentielle (vous saisissez la nuance? Vous avez de la chance. Parce que moi pas.) Du coup, Ginny a supplié Hermione de prendre l'option, pour «le surveiller». «Supplier» est ici un euphémisme pour dire «secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'évanouissement s'ensuive.» Du coup, Draco, qui je cite, «ne voulait pas qu'elle s'ennuie toute seule», a participé aussi. Moi, j'ai trouvé ça étrange. Je ne savais pas que s'ennuyer à deux, c'était mieux que de s'ennuyer tout seul.

PDV Draco:

«-Tadam!

Elle me regarde, interdite.

-Ça fait deux ans que je connais l'existence de cette salle. On l'a utilisée pour l'AD, il y a deux ans. Maintenant, c'est là que les couples viennent se...

-Rouler des pelles, tu peux le dire. T'es vraiment coincée! Sans déconner, si tu crois c'est comme ça que ta vie amoureuse va évoluer...

-Tu as un message à faire passer? Me demande-t-elle, moqueuse, un sourire en coin fixé sur le visage.

Merde. Grillé.

-Pas du tout. C'est juste que si tu cherche à te faire Weasley, il serait peut-être temps de te décoincé.

Mais oui, c'est ça Draco, tu n'est pas du tout en train de t'enfoncer.

-En m'entraînant avec toi.

-T'as tout compris.

-Vas te faire foutre.

Regardons le bon côté des chose: elle m'a pas foutu de vent, c'est pas comme si je venais de me prendre un râteau.»

-N'importe quelle personne sensée aurait justement employé cette expression.

-Merci pour ton soutien, Théo! Tu te rends comptes que c'est la première fois qu'une fille me repousse! MILLICENT!

-Quoi? répliqua l'intéressée, qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son fou-rire en mordant un coussin.

-Petit un: arrête de rire, tu ne vois pas que je suis légèrement dans une très mauvaise passe! Petit deux: cesse de baver là dessus, c'est super crade.

Je me pris le-dit coussin de la gueule. Génial.

-Et troisièmement: APPORTE MOI DE LA CAMOMILLE AVANT QUE JE PÈTE LES PLOMBS!

Phrase qui déclencha un certain nombre de réactions de part et d'autre de la salle commune. A savoir:

Millicent: Je ne suis pas ton elfe, ducon. Vas te la chercher tout seul.

Merci, Milli. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Daphnée: De la camomille?

Je t'emmerde. Selon tante Andromeda (ne dîtes pas à ma mère que j'ai prononcé son nom, pitié!), ça marche très bien.

-HIII! Draco, t'es tellement sexy quand tu t'énerves.

Pas la peine de préciser de qui venait cette phrase. Ils auraient quand même pu la virer, cette conne! Mais non, renvoyer Pansy et Blaise, c'était plus marrant, visiblement.

Théo: quelqu'un à vu mon livre de méta?

Où sinon, tu peux aussi dire que tu t'en fout, ça marche aussi bien.

Nous fûmes interrompus dans cette discussion passionnante et passionnée par... Ablert-Victor-Maximilien-Philibert. C'est le nom de mon hibou. Le problème, ça a été de lui faire apprendre. C'est con, un oiseau. Pas capable de retenir son nom. Un nom de onze syllabe, certe, mais un nom quand même. Bref, le hibou entre par la cheminée, se cramant la moitié des plume au passage. Heureusement, Daphnée, qui a de très bons réflexes, lui lance à Aguamenti. Bon, maintenant, le tapis de la salle commune est trempé, mais entre ça et crever dans un incendie, le choix est vite fait. Le problème c'est que enveloppe est mouillée. Bah, non, j'ai rien dit, c'est une lettre magique (ndla: principe à la con, désolée :/). Le l'ouvre donc. Aussitôt, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un reçois du courrier, une horde d'hystériques. Et après, on se fiche de moi parce qu'en craquant pour une née-moldue, je met la honte à Serpentard! C'est Sainte-Mangouste qui se fout du Secours-Sorcier! Qu'on se le dise: les Serpentard sont toujours classes et distingués. Enfin, ils l'étaient. Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps. Bref, j'ouvre la missive:

_Mon petit Dracounet,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que le terrible rhume que tu as attrappé peu avant ton départ n'a pas eu de conséquences sur ta scolarité. Tu sais, tu as beau être adorable quant tu as le nez qui coule, un prince des serpents morveux, ça peut causer de petits soucis d'image. Bref, si je t'écris, ce n'est pas pour discourir sur tes ennuis rhinotiques, mais pour t'annoncer une grande très grande nouvelle. Une chose assez inédite qui modifiera complétement la vie de tes enfants. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, mais, après en avoir discuté avec ta mère, je pense que c'est le mieux pour tout le monde. Alors voilà. _

_Sur ce, bisous, travaille à l'école, écrit nous souvent, n'insulte pas trop Astoria Greengrass et surtout, surtout, met ton écharpe! Je ne plésante pas, Draco! C'est très important pour ton développement personnel._

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

D'accord. Nous sommes le cinq novembre, et j'ai déjà aménagé avec un hystérique, séjourné à l'infirmerie, vu ma tante faire une crise cardiaque et mes meilleurs amis se faire virer, participé à un bal qui n'en est pas un, je me suis pris un rateau pour la première fois de ma vie, assisté à un sacrifice et reçu la lettre la plus étrange jamais envoyée. Et moi qui croyait qu'avec Rogue cette année serait tranquille. Comme quoi, pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour trouver l'aventure. En écosse, quoi. Après ça dépend d'où vous partez. Évidemment, si vous habitez à Sydney ou à Johannesburg... Bref, je pense que je vais aller me coucher, car qui sais de quoi sera fait demain? Surtout qu'il faut que je me tape huit étages pour arriver à ce stupide dortoir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Le lendemain, PDV Cannelle.

-T'as une tronche qui pourrait rendre jalouse une huître, ce matin, dis-je à un Potter à la mine aussi réjouie qu'un pingouin regardant la rubrique «écologie» de BFMTV.

-T'as déjà pensé à apprendre un ou deux truc au sujet des relations humaines?

Les relations quoi? Bien jouer, je me sens conne, à présent. J'espère que vous noterez cette petite originalité de ma part: d'habitude je dis toujours «maintenant». Alors que là, j'ai dis «à présent». En fait, j'ai rien dis, je me sens intelligente.

-Désolée, je suis déjà inscrite en étude des moldus, en runes et en soin aux créatures magique. Mon emplois du temps n'est pas extensible à souhait.

C'est vrai! Qu'est ce qu'ils pensent tous? Que sous prétexte que je suis la meilleure de ma promotion, je pourrais m'optionner à volonté? Et dire que ma mère m'a fait la gueule pendant deux semaines quant elle a su que je ne prenais pas divination! Je vous signale que je vis avec elle (quand je ne squatte pas la maison de Luna, bien entendu.)! Ma mort, on me la prédit cinq fois par jour minimum! Je n'ai pas besoin de faire des heures supplémentaires pour ça! Il me suffit de rendre visite à ma mère. Ou d'aller dire coucou à mon grand-père. Enfin, en ce moment, je n'ai pas le droit de l'approcher, à cause de sa dépression. Selon mon père, la présence de certaines personnes (en disant cela, il a bien insisté sur le «certaines personnes» et m'a fixé de son regard le plus mauvais) pourrais achever notre pauvre maître -de ce que j'ai compris, c'est comme ça qu'il appelle papy-.

-Hé! Ce n'est pas Rogue, là bas?

Ha ouais! C'est coco le dirlot qui s'apprête à faire un discours. Ils a un air mi-fatigué, mi-désespéré sur le visage. Je me demande ce qu'il va nous sortir. Un truc fun, sans doute, étant donné la tête de déterré qu'il nous a sorti ce matin.

-Les enfants, commence-t-il.

Aussitôt, une vive clameur s'élève d'un peu partout. On n'est pas des gosses! C'est immonde qu'il nous parle de cette manière! J'ajouterais même qu'il...

-MAIS VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS LA FERMER, BANDE DE MORVEUX!

Pas très poli, le sevsev. Au moins, on la ferme. Tant mieux pour lui.

-Quelqu'un du ministère...

« Quelqu'un du ministère». Vous avez remarquez? A chaque nouvelle, c'est toujours «quelqu'un», «on», «ils». Jamais de noms. Faut dire que le ou les auteurs de ces réformes poucrave ne doivent pas trop se vanter de leurs idées à la noix. La peur de se faire lynchée doit sans doute les influencer.

-A décidé, suite à moult recherche scientifiques, qu'à partir de cette année, chaque élève de Poudlard...

Il rougit. Qu'est ce qu'il va nous sortir?

-Devraposséderunchat.

Attendez il viens de nous dire quoi, là? Non, ce n'est pas réthorique, je n'ai vraiment rien compris. Faudrait qu'il apprenne à articuler. Je suis certaine que ça viens du stress qu'il accumule zen écoutant Mozart. Ou Chopin, puis ce que vous y tenez. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car notre dirlot chéri viens de se barrer, que ma voisine de table me dit qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller en cour, et que je me retrouve assise à ma place dans le cour de Binns. La journée s'annonce merveilleuse.

Voici le chapitre huit! Dont la heu... «coureté?» n'a d'égale que sa connerie! OK, c'est super décousu. A bientôt, le p'tits loup! Et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis!^^

Maintenant, question: Comment s'appelle le hibou de Draco? Aller! Et on ne triche pas! ;-)


	9. Ch9: Non, je ne suis pas Paranoïaque!

Retour au blog de Cannelle-Lestrange

******PDV Cannelle**

-Entrez! Déclare notre prof de potion d'une voix nonchalante.

Je me précipite dans la classe pour obtenir une place au premier rang, tel une petite Granger hystérique. Oui, je l'appelle Granger, maintenant. Faut dire que depuis qu'elle s'est transformée en petite nouille romantique, elle a perdu une grande partie de ma sympathie. Comme quoi, avoir un directeur fan de musique classique peut avoir ses avantages. En effet, si je ne m'étais pas barrée discrètement du la grande salle, je ne l'aurais jamais vue flirter avec l'autre con (ndla: «con» est, pour Cannelle, un terme générique pour désigner les Serpentards).  
En fait, se précipiter ne servais pas à grand chose, étant donné que nous ne sommes que cinq dans la classe. Pourquoi? Prenez une école moyenne, ayant environ cent vingt élèves par niveau. Ce qui donne huit cents quarante gosses, à peu prêt. Admettez qu'il y aie une guerre civile, et que les trois quart des élèves décèdent ou ne reviennent pas au collège, qui est désormais aux mains d'une bande de cinglés qui se mettent à virer les élèves compulsivement. Parallèlement à une révolte de pacifiste ultra-violents et à la capture de l'âme de la résistance, qui est relâche quelques heures plus tard suite à l'insistance d'Evanna Jolie. Donc voilà. Le résultat, c'est qu'on quarante, tous niveaux compris. En plus, comme nous n'avons pas eu cours pendant deux semaines (les profs manifestaient contre la sous-population d'écoliers), certains n'ont pas pensé à régler leurs réveils. Donc, en plus il y a deux absents. Le problème, c'est que du coup, on n'est même pas assez nombreux pour faire un groupe de travail. Tiens, Malfoy (la mère) prends la parole.

-Très chers étudiants...

«Très chers»? Elle n'a pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop? Remarque, à ce rythme Poudlard va se vider avant la fin de l'année. Et elle va se retrouver au chômage. Donc, elle a intérêt à nous flatter pour nous convaincre de pas nous tirer. Bref, elle continue son discours:

-Comme vous le savez sans doute, en ce moment, le lord noir a tendance à...

Se ramollir? Devenir aussi aussi dangereux qu'un chaton hypocondriaque?

-Se diriger vers la communauté hippie.

Ah! C'est pour ça qu'il a pas tué tous les profs qui ont manifesté! Tout s'explique! Le gas de Poufsouffle à côté de moi commence à s'endormir. Faut dire que les blaireaux ont fait la teuf toute la nuit. Je devrais le réveiller, mais j'ai pas envie de lui évité des ennuis. Il avait qu'à m'invité à sa fête, na! Et ce qui devait arriver arriva: il glisse de sa chaise et s'étale lamentablement par terre.

-Monsieur Galampion!

C'est pourri comme nom, hein? Perso, ça me fait penser à Tartanpion. Oh, mais que vois-je? Astoria Greengrass vient de lui adresser un regard presque compatissant! Faut croire que nous nous sentons relativement unis face à la menace constante du renvoi qui plane sur nos têtes.(ndla: désolée pour cette phrase pas super bien construite). Après l'avoir bien engueulé, elle continue son discours:

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, au ministère, ces derniers temps. Déjà, notre lord a été victime d'un coup d'état. Bernard Lepédophiledelachanson a, en effet, ravi le pouvoir à notre ministre bien aimé.

Théoriquement, papy n'est pas ministre, et «bien aimé» n'est pas le premier terme qui me viendrais à l'esprit si je devait qualifier les sentiments de Narcissa Malfoy envers Voldemort. Bref, laissons là continuer:

-Après moult coup d'États mineurs, et majoritairement peu notable...

Excepté celui d'Evanna Jolie...

-Nous avons réussi à retrouver notre maître...

Parce qu'il faut dire que sans lui, c'est très légèrement la grosse merde...

-Et à le sortir de la forêt interdite dans laquelle il s'était réfugié.

Ah, c'est donc ça! Je vous explique: l'autre jour, j'ai entendu du bruit alors que j'étais dans mon dortoir. Je suis allée à la feêtre voir ce qui se passait, et j'ai vu une forme blanchâtre couverte de fleurs, qui s'accrochait au saule cogneur en criant «NON! MON ARBRE! JE DOIS REVENIR A UN MODE DE VIE SAIN, PRES DE MÈRE NATURE» Entre autre choses. Et autour de lui, il y avait une bande de mangemort qui essayaient désespérément de le décrocher de son arbre, en évitant de se prendre une branche du saule dans la tronche. Autant dire qu'ils s'en prenaient plein la gueule! J'en rit encore!

-Et à le replacer à la tête du ministère.

...

Ils l'ont remis au pouvoir DE FORCE?  
J'en connaît un qui doit attendre impatiemment le prochain coup d'état.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

PDV Hermione

J'ai réussi! Les maisons sont plus unies que jamais! Remarquez, quant on voit le nombre d'élève restant, on se dit que ce n'est pas plus mal. Il ne reste plus que trois Sergaigles! Oh oh, ce n'est pas Draco là bas? Il s'approche de moi. Je rougis. Mais quelle idiote je fais! Hermione Granger ne rougit jamais, ok? Heureusement qu'il rougit aussi, parce que sinon, j'aurais quand même eu l'air d'une cruche. Trente secondes, Draco rougit?

-VOUS FAITES UNE CONCOURS DE PIVOINE, TOUS LES DEUX?

Tiens, Carrow. Il a l'air en colère. J'espère que nous n'allons pas nous faire virer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur prend, en ce moment. Carrow nous inspecte de haut en bas. Ne voyant rien à nous reprocher, il nous lâche, mauvais:

-Ça ira pour cette fois. Mais je vous aies à l'œil, vous deux. Si je vous vois, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, en train de...

Il pâlit et s'enfuit en courant. Quel magnifique équipe éducative nous avons là. Et après, on s'étonne que la moitié des élèves de cette école deviennent barges. Revenons à notre point de départ: Draco. Tiens, il rougit encore.

-Je voudrais savoir si tu... bredouille-t-il.

Attendez, il bredouille, maintenant? Il vient de parler de nouveau. Visiblement, il me questionnait, car il me regarde fixement, dans l'attente d'une réponse, si je ne m'abuse. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire. Et vite.

-Pardon, tu peux répéter s'il te plaît?

-Jevoudraissavoirsituaccepteraisd'alleraubalavecmo i.

-Au quel?

Il a l'air assez surprit, puis ayant visiblement l'air de trouver ma question pertinente, il me réponds:

-A celui de Noël. La fête de l'hiver est toujours naze.D'autant plus que Vane s'est proposée pour aider Nelle's et Luna à le faire.

-Ah oui. J'ai entendu dire ça. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là pendant les vacances de Noël. En revanche si elle s'occupe de la Saint-Valentin... Sortez les angelots roses!

-Jolie grimace, je dois avouer qu'elle représente assez bien la situation. En plus en tant que préfète en chef, tu va être forcée d'assister à tous les bals.

-En admettant que ne sois pas fait virer d'ici là!

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

-Alors? C'est d'accord?

-C'est d'accord! Confirmais-je.

Ne trouvez-vous pas incroyable le fait qu'un magemort hystérique et une adolescente nymphomane est pu, en quelques minutes, briser la glace entre Draco et moi? Vous ne croyez pas aux miracles? En voivi la preuve!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

PDV Cannelle:

Le court est enfin fini, et vous savez quoi? On m'a laissé préparer la potion avec les autres! D'habitude, quand on fait des travaux de groupes, personne ne me laisse participer, et là, si! Je ne dis pas que l'on ne m'a pas arraché le couteau en céramique des mains quand j'ai coupé les racines de mandragores, mais il y a quand même un mieux notable! Je suis super heureuse! Oh, j'ai une heure de trou! Les bonnes nouvelles ne s'arrêtent pas aujourd'hui! Décidément! Je rentre dans mon dortoir et vois le chat le plus moche de toute l'histoire de la galaxie. Mon chat. Il n'y a pas à dire, je préférais Gérard! En plus, ce connard à bouffer Agnès! Les jeunes, de nos jours je vous jure!

Vous vous demandez depuis quand j'ai un chat? Facile: depuis que l'on est obligé d'en avoir un. En fait, l'autre jour, Voldy (qui fait décidément beaucoup parler de lui en se moment) à visité une fourrière, et il a été, je cite «profondément choqué par le manque de soin accordé à ces pauvres animaux, car après tout, les animaux ne sont-ils pas tous frères? Et ne faisons nous pas partie des animaux? Il est donc normal que chacun d'entre nous participe activement à l'intégration des rongeurs, poissons, canidés, félins et autres au sein de notre société.» Mais je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Les employés du ministère ont récupéré des pigeons. Je pense que je vais rejoindre l'AD. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les chats, c'est juste que je n'apprécie pas trop le fait de retrouver les canapés de la salle commune couverte de griffures.

Punaise, à force de blablater sur mon chat, je vais finir par rater le cours de sortilège. Je vous laisse, faut que j'y aille!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

PDV Draco:

Elle a dit oui! J'y crois pas ! Je pensais qu'elle allait me jeter, mais elle a dit oui! Je suis super heureux! Pour le bal de Noël, en plus! Je veux dire: elle aurait pu y aller avec Potter ou Weasley! Mais non! Elle y est allé avec moi, et avec personne d'autre! Remarquez, elle peut encore décommander. Pour être sûr que personne d'autre ne l'invite, je devrais prendre ces deux là en filature. Mais ce serait beaucoup trop puéril, bien entendu. Hé! Ce n'est pas Potter, là bas? Il va vers le terrain de quidditch. Je me dirige vers le terrain, moi aussi. Non, je ne le prends pas en filature. Si j'ai envie d'aller m'entraîner, j'y vais! Et oui, j'y vais sans affaires. Mais c'est très secondaire! Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment Potter, je vais juste partout ou il va. Mais ce n'est pas Weasley qui prends le chemin de la tour ouest? Si! C'est lui! A tous les coups il va demander à Hermione de l'accompagner au bal. Paniqué, je me précipite derrière lui et ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Là, vous pouvez en conclure que je le suis un peu. Je vous y autorise. Mais juste un peu. Et pas plus. Ma présence à l'air de l'agacer, car au bout d'une demie-douzaine d'étages, il se retourne vers moi et me lance:  
-Tu peux pas dégager? J'ai un rendez-vous, là!

Mon cœur rate un battement:

-Un rendez-vous? Avec qui?

-Avec... Une fille!

-Quelle fille?

-C'est pas ton problème!

Il se tape Hermione, maintenant, j'en suis certain! Je pointe vers lui un doigt accusateur, doigt qui atterit en plein de le nez de Lavande Brown, qui s'avançait, toute joyeuse, en direction de Weasmoche. Visiblement, ça ne lui plais pas, car elle me lance hostile:

-Qu'est ce qui te prends de faire ça? Et pourquoi tu vas emmerder MON copain?

Elle a l'air aussi possessive que moi. J'ai un brin de sympathie pour elle, du coup. Mais une connexion s'établit dans mon cerveau. Et immédiatement, tout semble évident:

-TU VEUX M'ÉLOIGNER DE POTTER POUR QU'IL PUISSE FAIRE SA DÉCLARATION A HERMIONE! ESPÈCE DE CONNARD!

Et, furieux, je dévale les six étages, à la recherche de Potter.

Et voici le chapitre 9! Un peu court, même pour un des miens (je trouve), aussi con que d'habitude, et surtout: Mon premier chapitre écrit en tant que blog source *super fière*! Bref, j'espère que vous aimez, et avant de vous quitter, j'ai une petite question: avec qui je devrais mettre Cannelle? Avec Théo? Ernie? Harry? Voldy? Fred? Percy? Ou carrément, faire du yuri en la mettant avec Luna. Qu'en pensez-vous? :-) Merci de me lire! ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Le mois d'insertion

PDV Hermione:

Un «mois d'incertion''. C'est leur dernière trouvaille. Comme en ce moment c'est légèrement... la grosse merde, il n'y a malheureusement pas d'autre mot, le ministère a eu, je cite: ''cette superbe initiative, qui changera à tout jamais le regard de notre jeunesse sur la société moldue, et remontera le morale des troupes surtout en ces temps si troublés''. De toute évidence, non content de nous prendre pour des tributs, ils nous prennent désormais pour des militaires. Mais je m'égare. En gros, l'objectif est de transformer notre cher Poudlard en école moldue.

Vous trouvez cela affligeant? Si c'est le cas, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos effet, Fleur et Gabrielle Delacour se sont montrée «très emballées pas ce fantastique projet, si novateur et tellement reluisant''

Donc, non seulement nous sommes désormais dans une école moldue, mais en plus, nous sommes dans une école moldue Française. C'est pas la joie. Les deux demie-vélanes voulaient faire honneur à leur patrie.

Tout ça pour sire que nous nous trouvons actuellement dans le parc, en plein cour d'EPS. Et quite à passer une matinée pourrie, autant aller jusqu'au bout! Devinez l'activité du jour? Endurence! A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Susan et moi avons échangé un regard blasé, Cannelle à fait la hola, et tous les autres ont froncé un sourcil interrogateur. Après trois bon quart d'heure d'explication au sujet de cette dissipline, les autres ne voyant pas l'intêret de courir en rond dans le parc, d'autant plus que plus d'un mêtre de neige est tombé hier soir, nous avons commencé le cours.

Comme il n'y a maintenant guère plus de vingt élèves, tous les niveaux sont dans la même classe. Nous sommes donc là, échevelé, gelé, en train de patauger dans la neige, sous l'oeil semi-vigilant, semi-moqueur de notre professeur de sport, qui n'est autre que le professeur Macgonagall. Oui, nous manquions de professeur de mzatière moldue, donc nous avons à présent ce qu'i disposition.

-Aller! Encore trente-six tours! Ce n'est pas le bout de monde! Du nerf, voyons!

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Attendez, ce n'est pas là qu'il y a le terrier de lapin dans lequel Neville se prend toujours les pieds...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

PDV: Cannelle

-PPPUUUTTTAAAIIINNN!

Mais c'est la voix de Granger! Qu'est ce qu'elle peut-être vulgaire, cette fille, je vous jure!

-Dix gallions qu'elle viens de se casser la gueule! je lance à Malfoy.

-MLLE PETTIGROW! C'EST DIX **EUROS**!

-Fichu mois d'incertion.

-La prochaine remarque de ce genre vous vaudra dix heures de colle.

Nous nous approchons de Granger qui geint. Enfin, le plus exact serait de dire que nous nous approchons du tas de neige qui est tombé sur Granger. Visiblement, elle a trébuché sur une butte, et s'est lamentablement étalée par terre. Envoyez les galions!

-Eeuiouaeie

-Quoa?

-Je me suis tordu la cheville, articule-t-elle péniblement.

…

Merde.

-Vous vous débrouillez, mais ce n'est pas moi qui la porte, déclare Malfoy, dans son extrême générosité.

-Je ne m'en occupe pas non plus, ajoute Théodore, toujours près à rendre service.

-Hermione... tu sais... le prends pas contre toi... mais avec ma scoliose... bredouille Susan.

-Vas te faire foutre, Granger, persiffle Astoria, c'est pas demain la veille que j'apporterais une aide quelquonque.

-J'ai eu entraînement de Quidditch hier, et j'ai encore des crampes, hésite Ginny, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

-Désolé, mais le ne te porterais pas, assure Harry, sans autres explication.

-Nan, j'ai la flemme, baille Ronald.

Sympas les amis. Vraiment.

Tout les regards se tournent vers Ernie et moi, Luna et Arthurius étant volontairement ignorés pour des raisons évidentes.

-Les poufsouffles n'ont le courage d'affronter le froid un matin de décembre, en portant une quasi-inconnue sur leurs épaule.

Bien trouvé. Sauf que maintenant, c'est à moi de trouver une excuse justifiant ma flemme. Il faut que je trouve. VVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Je ne suis pas puberte.

Je sais, ce n'est pas imparable comme excuse. Mais il faut admettre que trouvé un truc valable sous le coup du stress. Et puis, mince à la fin! Je mesure un mètre soixante, et cinq des personnes présentes jouent au Quidditch, ils sont donc forcément plus grands et plus musclés que moi. Pourquoi ce serait moi qui me taperais Granger. Quand je dit "taper", je me comprends, hein. Je suis hétéro, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

...

...

...

Pourquoi ils se sont tous mit au moulwoque (j'ai écrit ça à la phonétique, j'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas.)? Hé! Mais ils sont en train de se tirer! Et ils me laissent toute seule, avec une Granger à moitié agonisante à côté de moi! Je suis sensée faire quoi? Furieuse, je m'apprête à les poursuivre, mais je me casse lamentablement la gueule, à mon tour.

-LA BBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Et l'air de rien, je suis nettement moins vulgaire que Granger.

Nouveau trou noir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

PDV: Macgonagall

Miss Pettigrow vient de perdre connaissance. Je suppose que je vais devoir aller les chercher, elle et miss Granger. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres ne leur sont pas venus en aide. Un simple sortilège de lévitation aurait suffis à les déplacer. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Dans le cadre du mois d'insertion, on nous a confisqué nos baguette. Fichu mois d'insertion. VDM

* * *

Voici le minuscule chapitre dix. Je suis désolée, mais période contrôle oblige, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Je vous poste juste cet article pour avoir votre avis sur une question cruciale: ce "mois d'insertion" c'est une bonne idée, ou pas?

Merci à ceux qui review! ;-)


	11. Su et Dray: le début d'une belle amitié

[deux jours plus tard]

PDV Draco

-C'est un SCANDALE! s'exclama Astoria pour la quarente-douzième fois.

-On sait, Tori, tu nous l'a déjà dis.

-LA FERME! ET NE M'APPELLE PAS TORI!

Je suis sûr qu'ils vont finir ensemble, ces deux là.

Nous sommes dans la salle commune, Astoria, Théo et moi. C'est dimanche, il pleut, et l'on peut dire qu'on se fait _CHIER!_

Oh, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Vous allez me dire, avec une petite voix naïve et nasillarde et de grands yeux de Bamby émerveillé:

«Mais cela fait sept ans que vous êtes dans cette école, qui est située dans le trou du cul du monde, vous avez du en vivre, des dimanches pluvieux, non?»

Eh bien vous auriez raison! Je peux vous dire qu'on en a passer, des dilmanches pourri,, dans ce pentionnat écossais! MAIS, car il y a toujours un mais, ce n'était pas pareil. Déjà, il y avait Pansy, Daphnée et Blaise, donc, il y avait des gens cool avec qui faire des conneries. Ensuite, quand nos délires en nous suffisaient pas, nous pouvions toujours aller «espionner les autres». Mais attention! Nous n'allions pas espionner n'importe qui! Nous avions nos critères! Durant nos cinq premières années d'étude, nous esssayions souvent de suivre les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Joordan. Et oui! Vous croyiez quoi? Que les Serpentards ne savaient pas s'amuser? C'est un partie vrai. Mais pas pour tout le monde. A nous quatre, nous avons fait presque autant conneries que les Maraudeurs. Et nous n'avons pas fini notre scolarité! Mais maintenant, il ne sont plus là. Nous ne sommes plus que quatre Serpentards, et pas les bons, de toute évidence. J'adore Théo, Tori et Arty, mais ce ils ne font pas partie des gens avec lesquels j'ai une réelle complicité. Théodore? C'est simple, si les mariages bourgeois n'étaient pas des mariages d'intérêts, il épouserait sa biblio. Astoria? Son côté de groupie hystérique à quelque chose de fatiguant. Arthurius? Si j'ai envie de parler à un cinglés fan de la théorie de la supériorité des sang, je n'ai qu'à envoyer une lettre à ma tante. Bellatrix, hein. Pas Andromeda. Dommage que ma famille m'aie interdit de la fréquenter, elle était sympas, pourtant. Heureusement que Arty avait un truc à faire, parce qu'entre Astoria et lui, nous étions à deux doigt de craquer. Tout ça pour dire que. On s'emmerde ferme.

-CE MOIS D'INSERTION EST UN SCANDALE!

Tiens, un revenant. Il n'a plus un truc à faire.

-OUAIS! CARRÉMENT!

Elle s'engueule plus avec Théo, celle-là?

Et les voilà qui se remettent à hurler.

-Je vais prendre l'air, déclarais-je.

-Moi aussi, ajoute Théodore.

Et nous nous retrouvons à errer dans les couloirs.

-On va où? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la bibliothèque.

-C'est une première.

-Je me passerais de tes commentaires.

-Pourquoi tu me demande mon avis, dans ce cas là?

-Salut!

Tiens! Ce sont les deux Poufsouffle, accompagnés de Lovegood. Je ne me souviens même pas de leurs noms. Je ferais mieux de les snober, sinon, je risque de passer pour un con, à chercher leurs prénom pendant trois plombes. Mais mon compagnon n'a pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille.

-Salut!

-Vous faîtes quoi?

-Rien, et vous?

-Rien.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que vu comment c'est partit, la conversation risque de tourner court. Dès que l'on se met à discuter avec des non-Serpentards, les sujets s'épuisent très vite, et tout devient banal.

-Oh! Un ronflax Cornu!

Non, mais ça, dans la bouche de Luna Lovegood, c'est normal. Enfin, presque.

-Le château est étrangement vide, pas vrai? Remarque le Poufsouffle garçon.

Bien vu, Sherlock.

-Vous avez remarqué qu'il ne reste que des gens... bizarre? Continu-t-il avec un air mi-inquiet, mi-conspirateur.

Traite nous de cinglés, tant que tu y aie, blaireau. Tiens, étant donné que je ne connais pas leur noms et que je n'ai pas envie de leur demander, je vais leur filer des surnoms. Débiles, de préférence.

-Tu entends quoi par bizarre? Je lui demande, méfiant.

-Il reste quand même deux hystériques à Serpentards, deux intellos, un à Serpentatard, une à Griffondor, le roi de Serpentards, l'Elu, le gas qui ne contrôle pas son estomac, un rageuse qui envoies un sortilège de chauve-furie au premier venu, une chercheuse de Ronflax-Cornu...

-Et toi, un débile qui danse le disco et passe son temps à faire des blagues vaseuses...

-En fait, la seule personne normale, c'est...

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Susan.

-Il y a forcement un truc, déclara son copain en plissant les yeux stupidement.

-Tu te drogues? je demande.

-Non...

-Tu trompes ton copain? continue Théo.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-T'es scientologue? questionnais-je

-No...

-Libertine? enchaîne son copain.

-Pédophile? ajoute Théo.

-Nécrophile?

-Nymphomane?

-Raciste?

-Facho?

-Schizophrène?

-Terroriste?

-Mangemort?

-Intégriste?

-Directionner?

-C'est quoi un Directionner?

Personnellement, je plains la Pauvre Poufsouffle. _Tiens, je vais l'appeler Pupute. Je me demande s'il y a un moyen de boucler son esprit, parce que si la plus gentille, je l'appelle Pupute, je n'imagine même pas les surnoms que je vais trouver aux autres.²_  
Toujours est-il que. Elle peut pas en placer une. Je devrais l'aider. Sauf que je suis un Serpentard. Pourquoi j'aiderais fille-de-Poufsouffle, surtout si la fille-de-Poufsouffle. en question est une droguée-scientologue-libertine-pédophile-nécrophil e-nymphomane-raciste-facho-schizophrène-terroriste -mangemort-intégriste-directionner présumée.

Je part discrètement, blasé, laissant garçon-de-Poufsouffle et Théo à leur délire.

* * *

Après quelques minute essentiellement passée à errer dans les couloirs, j'entends des pas derrière moi. C'est Pupute qui me course.

-Hé! Toi!

Le sens de la répartie légendaire des Poufsouffles, en live. Puisant ma patience au plus profond de moi-même, je me retourne.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles Pupute? Et pourquoi tu penses tous ces trucs méchants sur les Poufsouffles?

Comment elle sait ça, elle? Elle est legiliment?

-Exact.

-Pardon?

-Je suis legiliment depuis deux ans.

Merde. Elle cachait bien son jeu. Plus maligne qu'elle en à l'air, Pupute!

-Je m'appelle Susan. Susan Bones. Et garçon-de-Poufsouffle, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est Ernie Macmillian.

-Ah...

-Tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes questions.

-Tu veux vraiment connaître les origines de Pupute?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu m'as très bien comprise.

-Tu tiens à la savoir? Sincèrement?

-Sincèrement.

-Pour les sang-purs traditionaliste, il y a un classement très précis des maisons. Les meilleurs, ce sont évidemment les Serpentards. Ensuite, il y a les Serdaigles. Ce sont des érudits, des intellectuels... Bref, tu connais la chanson. Nous avons pour eux un respect relatif. Les Griffondors arrivent en troisième position. Nous les respectons, il sont des adversaires redoutables. Et les Poufsouffle...

-Ce sont les autres, souffla-t-elle. Ceux qui ne sont pas assez doués pour être dans une autre maison.

Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larme.

-Et toi, tu adhère à cette façon de voir les choses.

Je n'osait pas répondre. Elle avait raison. J'avais beau prétendre avoir changé, il n'en était rien, au fond. Je n'avais pas changé d'idées. Je ne montrais juste plus mon point de vu. Dans un sens, j'étais encore pire qu'avant. La p'tite Susan m'avait donné une bonne leçon.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du... Je ne pense pas que tu sois... T'es une gentille fille.

-Merci, sourit-elle. Et toi, je suis sûre que tu as bon fond. Comme mon copai... Heu, comme personne! Je veux dire, comme des gens dans le monde mais personne que je connaisse, dit elle précipitamment.

Elle rougit. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous sommes à égalité: pas besoin d'être legiliment pour deviné ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

-C'est qui?

-Tu veux qu'on parle d'Hermione?

Je me fige.

-De quoi tu parles? demandais-je d'une voix blanche, feignant l'innocence.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle depuis quatre... Non, cinq ans. Tu as comprit tes sentiments en quatrième année, quand tu l'as vue dansée avec Victor Krum, tu...

-C'est bon, c'est bon! Et toi, avec qui tu sort?

Elle rougit encore plus. Je me passe mentalement la liste des personne susceptible de sortir avec elle. Ronald Weasley craque pour Lavande Brown. Harry Potter pour Ginny Weasley. Théodore est trop calme et timide pour elle: aucun des deux n'aurais osé faire le premier pas. Elle est trop copine avec Ernie MacMillian pour sortir avec lui. J'arrive à la conclusion de ma silencieuse enquête au même moment que celui de ses aveux, et nous déclarons d'une même voix:

-Arthurius?

* * *

Hello! Voici la fin du chapitre 11 (encore assez court et posté avec un gros retard, je m'en excuse)! Qu'en avez vous pensez? Le couple Susan/Arty? Et la possibilité d'un Tory/Théo? Le pauvre Draco s'est bien fait remettre à sa place! :-) Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis! ;-)


	12. Chapter 12: Le plan

PDV Draco:

-Tu m'as appelé, Draco?

Quant on parle du loup... Ce sont Arthurius et Luna qui arrivent. Du regard, j'interroge Susan. Elle m'envoie un regard qui veut dire quelque chose comme «si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit, je vais te décapiter, te noyer, te scalper, te brûler et éparpiller tes cendres à la surface du globe terrestre». Je pense qu'il y a des situations durant lesquels il ne faut pas faire le malin. Oui, je suis un Malfoy et je dis ce genre de chose. Non pas que Susan me fasse peur. Mais c'est juste que. Ça se passera de commentaires.

-HEHO! TU M'AS APPELÉ, OUI OU MERDE?

…

Toujours aussi courtois.

-Non, Arty-chou, je ne t'ai pas appelé.

-Arty QUOI?

Merde. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je regarde Arty-quoi (puis ce qu'il y tient) d'air air mi-condescendant, mi-accusateur. Il me regarde avec un air mi-drogué-en-manque, mi-psychopathe. Je tiens à préciser que Arty-chou, ce n'est pas de moi. C'est Cannelle qui est en charge de la trouvaille de surnom plus ou moins débiles, le plus réussi étant Superpatil. Même s' il faut avouer. Si on y réfléchit bien, avec mon Pupute, je pourrais très bien la remplacer. Quoi qu'elle en dise, ça lui va bien.

-Pupute? A nouveau? Me demande Susu d'un air qui se conjugue au plus-que-furax.

-Désolé, j'en encore eu un pic de connerie.

-T'es con.

-Ouais, mais je sais que toi c'est Susan et garçon-de-Poufsouffle, Ernie Macmachin. Je suis en constant progrès! déclarais-je avec un air faussement fier de moi.

Elle me sourit. Arty me file une claque. Donc ils sortent vraiment ensemble. C'est vrai que l'air de rien, elle est plutôt jolie. Des cheveux auburns assez long et raide, de grands yeux d'un marron clair, des traits fins, un visage doux... Non, elle est vraiment mignonne. De toute évidence, Arthurius Lestrange à meilleur goût qu'il n'y parait.

-Merci, me dit-elle.

Arthurius nous observe, incrédule. C'est vrai que dans la mesure où il a loupé un épisode, il ne doit pas comprendre grand-chose. Un toussotement agacé me tire de mes pensées, me faisant tourné la tête. Et merde... Je prends l'air le plus jovial possible et lance d'une voix joyeuse:

-Hermione! Cannelle! Vous allez mieux? Vous avec reprit des couleurs, dis donc! C'est quoi votre autobron...

-Oui, ça va mieux depuis que nous restées coincée dans la neige, que nous avons failli mourir de froid, que Macgo nous a récupérées et que nous avons passé deux jours à l'infirmerie sans aucune visites, nous lance Hermione d'un ton emplis de reproches.

-Désolé... dis-je en baissant la tête.

Non, ce n'est pas une façon de loucher discrètement sur ses seins. Ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis vraiment honteux. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire en me souvenant de la tête de Pettigrow quant elle s'est casser la gueule dans la neige, mais excepté ce détail, je suis subjugué par la honte. Et je ne louche pas sur les seins de Granger. De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir.

-Remarquez, objecte Cannelle d'un ton neutre, à cause de l'absence de visite, on a eu du temps. Suffisamment pour écrire un livre.

-Vraiment, demandais-je, septique quant à la nature du livre. Et il s'appelle comment?

J'ai vraiment l'air con, là. On dirait que je leur demande le nom de leur dernier gosse.

-«Cinq cents façon de tuer lentement, mais alors très lentement, Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter, et tous les autres idiots qui nous ont laissé crever de froid dans la neige.»

-Charmant, commentais-je. Mais, c'est un peu long, comme titre. Vous ne voudriez pas enlever le «Draco Malfoy», qui n'est décidément pas nécessaire?

Elles me lancent un regard meurtrier. De toute évidence, oui, c'est nécessaire. Je suis heureux de leur être si indispensable, mais pour le coup, je m'en passerais.

-Hey! Vous parlez de quoi?

Ce sont Théo et Ernie qui débarquent. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une pièce de théâtre, à quelques scènes du dénouement finale, vous savez, quand tous les personnages arrivent les uns après les autres. Je leur réponds:

-De la vie sentimentale de Susan Bones.

La-dite Susan Bones me lance un regard meurtrier. Décidément, c'est ma journée, aujourd'hui. Ca a au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Vraiment? Et alors? Me demande Ernie.

-Eh bien, après y avoir murement réfléchis, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que... Aïe! Bande de cinglés!

Susan vient de me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes, et au même moment, Arty m'a filé un coup de pied dans le tibia. C'est ma journée, je vous le dit! Remarque, je devrais peut-être leur expliquer deux trois truc. Que je ne suis pas devenu masochiste pendant la nuit, par exemple. Et que plus ça va, p:us j'ai l'impression que Nelle's m'a contaminé. Le pire, c'est que la connaissant, ce n'est pas impossible.

-Ouah! Tout le château a rendez-vous dans ce couloir, visiblement!

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasmoch... Weasley. C'est vrai qu'il ne manque plus qu'Astoria et mini-Weasley pour que nous soyons au complet.

-Vous faîtes quoi?

Ha non, j'ai rien dit, il ne manque personne.

* * *

{bureau de Rogue, au même moment}

-Severus?

-Minerva?

-Tu veux toujours suivre le plan de Voldy? Dès le départ, ça te semblait foireux, donc maintenant que c'est la panique du côté du pouvoir...

-Peut-être, mais si nous ne voulions pas suivre le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait fallu nous y prendre beaucoup plus tôt. A présent, nous avons expulsé tous les autres élèves. C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

-Oui mais...

-Écoute, Minerva. Au départ, le plan de Dumby été de mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire. Sauf qu'à présent que Voldemort n'est plus un danger, c'est toujours la grosse merde. Et comme ce gros con de Dumbledore n'avait visiblement rien d'autre à faire que de mourir, nous restons sans indications. Donc, je me tiens au seul plan non-meurtrier de Voldemort: celui-ci.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Ça dépend laquelle.

-Pourquoi eux? Cinq gryffondors, que tu détestes tous, deux Poufsouffle, que tu méprises, et quatres Serpentard, dont un hystérique.

Le professeur réfléchis un instant, semblant chercher ses mots.

-Bien que mon choix puisse paraître hasardeux, j'ai choisis chacun d'eux pour une raison extrêmement précise. Miss Granger et Mr Nott, je les ai gardé, mais pas pour des raisons scolaires. Mr Nott a fait le choix de rester solitaire, car il ne comprenait pas le mépris des Serpentards. Il a assumé ce choix jusqu'au bout, ce qui prouve qu'il est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Miss Granger, quant à elle, a accepté de revenir à Poudlard, alors que ces amis sont partis à la chasse aux horcruxes. Elle a su faire l'intérêt d'autrui avant le sien. Sans compter les nombreuses aventures qu'elle a vécu auprès de ses deux amis, Mr Potter et Mr Weasley. Parlons donc de ces deux jeunes hommes. Mr Potter, tout simplement car en tant qu'Élu, il a subi beaucoup de choses, mais a tenu bon. Cela prouve qu'il est extrêmement fort. Weasley, quant à lui, est resté dans l'ombre très longtemps, alors qu'il a accomplit autant de choses que Potter et Granger. Je pense que quelque part, il mérite de faire partie des étudiants restant. Mr Malfoy a, durant toute sa scolarité, concurrencer Mr Potter. Il a été l'un des seuls, et le premier, à s'opposer à lui. Cela montre une grande force de caractère.

-Je ne posait pas cette question pour eux. Pour moi, les choix les choix les plus illogiques étaient plutôt ceux qui t'avais convaincu d'intégrer Miss Lovegood, Miss Bones, Miss Greengrass, Miss Weasley, Miss Pettigrow, Mr Lestrange et Mr Macmillan.

-Hum... Je dois avouer que certains d'entre eux n'ont été ajouté que par dépit. Cela dit, a l'exception de Miss Bones et de Mr Macmillan, ils ont tous été en contact avec les forces du mal, et je pense que cela pourrait s'avérer décisif en cas d'affrontement. Miss Bones est legiliment, et elle le cache très bien. Mr Macmillan attire naturellement la sympathie, et c'est l'un des meilleurs duelliste de sa génération.

-Oui... Mais tu es sûr de vouloir leur imposer ça?

* * *

{couloir de Poudlard}

-Donc, dit Draco avec un petit sourire, Arty et Pupute sont officiellement en couple.

Les deux protagonistes rougirent.

-Ne m'appelle pas Pupute, cracha Susan.

-J'm'appelle Arthurius, bougonna son petit ami.

-Si vous le dîtes.

-Bon, déclara Cannelle, on fait quoi, maintenant?

-Et si on allait se balader près du lac, proposa Ginny, souriante. La neige a presque fondu; il faudrait en profiter!

-C'est vrai qu'il fait bon, aujourd'hui, approuva Astoria rêveuse.

Ses camarades la dévisagèrent, étonnés.

-Quoi? s'exclama cette dernière, agacée. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour le voir! Et puis merde, allons-y!

La petite troupe suivi la Serpentarde dans le dédale de couloirs qui menait au lac.

Une fois arrivés, ils respirèrent à plein poumon un air étonnamment doux pour la saison, compte tenu des températures glaciales qu'ils avaient subis quelques jours plus tôt. Ils firent quelques pas, longeant le lac, puis s'assirent près de l'eau. Hermione prit dans sa main un peu de neige, qui n'avait pas totalement fondue, et que ressortait par petite touche, çà et là. Elle prit l'eau solide dans sa main. Elle se liquéfia et coula, laissant ses doigts gelés et rougis par le froid.

Ils avaient sur-estimé le réchauffement climatique. Nous étions en décembre, et malgré tout, la froidure restaient présente. En vérité, ils s'en foutaient. Au départ, ils étaient venu ici en traînant des pieds, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. À présent, ils étaient heureux. Tous, sans exception, riaient, chantaient, bavardaient, exposaient leurs rêves, leurs projets. Rien ne leur semblait impossible. Rien n'_était_ impossible. Ils étaient passés, en quelques secondes, de la vague camaraderie, voir même de l'antipathie, à la franche amitié. Impossible? Rien ne l'était. Un lien unique s'était forgé entrez eux.  
L'AD n'était pas de retour. Les mangemorts étaient complètement paumés. Evanna Jolie était plus violente que jamais. Leur camarades s'étaient fait virer. Autour d'eux c'était l'anarchie. Mais rien ne les touchait. Ils se sentaient en sécurité. Ils se sentaient invincibles. Ce qui est assez paradoxale, étant donné qu'il ne portaient que des jeans et des pulls, que la température était négative et qu'ils risquaient fort de chopé la crève et d'en mourir. Mais peut importe.

-C'est idiot, dit soudain Ginny.

Les autres s'étonnèrent.

-Quoi?

-Nous avons passé des années à nous haïr. A nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. A nous faire pleurer. Alors qu'il aurait suffi que l'on choisissent de passé outre nos différences, quelques secondes seulement, de se réunir au bord du lac, et de tout oublier.

-Hum... Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

-Peut-être.

* * *

Désolée! Plus de deux semaines de retard! Et un minuscule chapitre! Désolée! Méchant Dobby!


End file.
